Time To Stop Running
by Jazyrha
Summary: There's only one thing faster than Wally himself: Pain. Some wounds just doesn't seem to heal. They keep coming back, no matter how hard you run from them. FlxHG. I'm sorry but DISCONTINUED. So sorry!
1. Prologue

_**Time to stop running.**_

_**Prologue: The Boy Who Did Everything Wrong**_

"I'm so sorry" little Wally said.

He looked to the floor underneath his feet. He fought away the tears. Only weak boys cry. And he wasn't weak. Or at least, he didn't want to be weak.

"Look at me, boy" the voice sounded so sharp, Wally hesitated a moment.

_What if I don't want to look at you? Your face is ugly and you only want people to look at you if you have that scary look in your eyes. I don't want to look at you, never, never again._

"Boy…" the voice started to get angry.

Immediately Wally looked up, hiding the fear in his eyes. She didn't need to know. She would only laugh with it, it would make her feel good. She didn't deserve to feel good. He hated her, oh, God, he did.

"I'm sorry" he repeated, knowing it wouldn't matter anyway.

"You know I have to punish you know, do you?" the little grin on her stupid face was painful to watch, so Wally looked down again and nodded.

Fear raced trough his veins. So fast he thought he would die, would just disappear in the air.

"Roselyn!" she shouted.

The fifteen-year old girl stepped forwards, only nodding. She didn't ask what exactly she must do, she'd done it so many times before. She had to beat him. Real hard, to make sure no one would hit him even harder. She took the stick.

"How much?" she asked without any emotion.

"About ten times must be enough" the woman without a name, only a scary face nodded and added: "I'm going now, make sure he can work after this."

"Of course, Miss Rindryn," she said, her eyes went in the direction the little boy was standing. Softly she said: "come Wally, we're going outside."

Wally swallowed his fear, followed the only girl he could trust trough the door. He knew what 'going outside' meant: getting beat up so badly, no one would hear him screaming over and over again. So they could continue their works, following their orders like mindless dogs. He hated them, all of them, but most of them the Woman Who Could Decide. That was that name he gave her. She was a Goddess here, she could chose who lived and who died. She could decide who got food and who didn't. She could decide everything and Wally was scared of her.

"What did you do this time?" Roselyn asked.

"I broke a glass" was all he said.

"Again? Really boy, what's wrong with you?" she laughed.

"It's not my fault" his arms made fast movements.

"You should really try to move a lot slower" she said.

"I can't!" tears almost came in his eyes, but he could stop them before she would see, "I'm not fast, everyone else is slow."

"No Wally" she lowered her voice, "there's something with you. You're fast, way to fast for a kid of thirteen years old…" at a normal voice she said, "why don't you try to catch that glass next time?"

"That's impossible" he said, "that's way to fast."

"My dear Wally," she spoke, "I've got the feeling nothing will ever be to fast for you."

"Why?" he asked, his green eyes staring at the girl walking beside him.

He tried not to look at the stick she was holding, tried to forget what was going to happen. He forced the fear to go away, to disappear for ever. He only wanted to hear her voice. She was the only one he could trust, the only one he loved. She was like his big sister, may be even his mother. She smiled at him and said: "because you're a really special boy, West."

"I don't want to be special. I don't need to be! I'm sick of it all, sick of..."

"Ssssh!" she whispered, hoping no one heard that, "you can't say things like that. They could hear it."

"You're right" Wally nodded, "I'm sorry."

_But I do mean it. Every damn word. It's their fault I'm here. If they didn't kill my parents, if they didn't took me away… I would be normal! Just a boy. I hate them…_

"Take off your T-shirt" she said.

He noticed they stopped walking. They were there. The place where everyone who did something wrong got beat up. Slowly he took off his T-shirt, tossing it on the ground. His back was full of bruises, of all the other times he got beat up, all the times he opened his mouth when it was supposed to stay shut. He hated this place.

"Get on your knees."

He did.

"Now, Wally, I'm going to hit you really hard, just to make sure she won't hit you harder."

_I know… you care._

She held the stick in the air and than let it land on Wally's shoulders. He screamed his little lungs out. The heat of the burning sun made it only harder. He tried to find his balance and she patience waited till he was back. In silent he nodded, to let her know he was ready for another hit.

_Second hit, damn, this hurts._

He bit on his lip not to cry. He almost swallowed his own tongue from the pain.

_Third hit… Let the pain stop… someone…_

Again the stick found his way to Wally's shoulders. He tried not to scream, he knew Roselyn couldn't take that.

_Fourth hit. Must be strong boy. Must not make Roselyn sad. Love her to much._

He felt how blood was dripping of his shoulders.

_Fifth hit… Blood… Don't like blood…_

He almost, almost screamed. Tears were slowly filling his eyes.

_Sixth hit. Must be strong boy! Don't cry!_

Roselyn muttered something, but he didn't understand. Again the stick hit.

_Seventh hit. Don't cry…_

His vision started to get blurry, as the stick touched his shoulders again. Blood was now streaming down.

_Eight hit. Damn, hate this._

"You know I don't want to hurt you, right?" she asked.

"Of course… AAAHH!!" he **did** scream this time, but only because his mouth was open.

_Ninth hit._

"Last one" she said optimistic.

He closed his eyes and waited for the last hit to come down. And it did, harder than expected.

_Tenth hit. Survived it again… Damn, I am good!_

He didn't scream, he only stared the empty stare. That stare was coming more and more in his eyes. He stood up.

"So, now what are we going to do?" he asked, like nothing happened.

He simply ignored the pain, it was easier to live with it than. Thinking about it didn't work. It only made it worse. Thinking made everything worse. It was because people think there existed things like this. Because people are mean and only think about what was best for them. They didn't care for anything, except for what they wanted.

She handed his T-shirt, responding: "I got orders, robbing a store. A little one, not much up to it."

"Oh, right" he said, "I guess I have to ask what my orders are…"

He turned around and walked away, much faster than a normal boy could.

Roselyn watched him. The boy didn't knew, but he was everything for her. She looked at the red spots on his back and she felt the air in her lungs burn. The tears came back to her eyes. But she couldn't cry, couldn't allow him to look back and see her being weak. She looked at the ground and the stick in her hand. She heard his screaming in her head, repeating over and over again. She couldn't fight her tears anymore and brought her hand to her face. She let the sadness take over her. He was gone now, he couldn't see…

* * *

Wally walked trough the hallway. His back and shoulders felt like there were ripped apart and he could barely move them. He slowly walked to the big, brown door. He knocked and the listened to the voice who said he could come in.

_Really? I rather keep standing here, just to make sure I don't have to see that ugly face of yours._

But he opened the door and came in. The Ugly Faced woman turned around.

"So… Why are you here?" she asked, not even looking.

"To hear what my orders are" he said, just like he was supposed to.

"Oh" she opened a book and looked at a few pages, "uhm, join Roselyn, I think she could use some help."

"Of course, miss" he said, making a bow and turning around. _Fieuw, less ugly face today._

Once he closed the door behind him he started running. A little faster a normal boy should be able to run. But he didn't notice and if he would, he wouldn't care. There was a smile on his little face, his red hair dancing in the wind he made by running. He could almost scream of happiness. Every moment more he spend with Roselyn, he felt his heart healing again. He ran to her room, opening the door, while screaming: "Rosy!"

She looked at him and smiled: "oh, hi. I was just about to leave."

"I know" he smiled back, "I'm going with you."

_Forever. Wherever you will go, I'll be there._

"Really? That's great" her smile widened.

He watched her getting ready.

_I love you. Really, if we're old enough I will marry you. And we'll be happy. I swear you, we will._

"Come, Wally" she said, walking trough the door, "we're gonna rob 'm blind!"

He laughed, following her outside. They walked trough the gate.

**We'll take care of you** was written on the gates. He spit at it and Roselyn laughed. They took off, leaving the horrible place they called 'home' behind them. When they were far enough, Wally took her hand and said: "let's run."

She looked at him. His eyes sparkled, since so long she could see him truly happy.

"Let's run and never come back," he said, looking at her.

"We can't…" she started.

"They've hurt us enough! I'll make sure they won't hurt you!" he said fiercely.

"They will find us, Wally and if they do…" she didn't finish her sentence, but shivered instead.

"They won't" he decided, "I swear you they won't."

"Wally" she looked to his almost angry face, "they **will** find us. And they **will** hurt us if we don't do what we're supposed to do. It's as easy as that. There isn't another destiny for us, Wally. We're captured in this and we'll never break free. We just won't."

"I will!" he shouted, and he stopped walking, "I will!"

He fought the tears of anger away. He looked deep in her eyes, almost like he believed that his will, would let her change her mind. That just looking her enough, will make her see how wrong things were now. She nodded.

"Indeed, you will, Wally" she sadly added, "but I won't."

"You will" he said, "we will. Together."

She smiled sadly.

"Come Wally, let's do what they want us to do… let's just…" he didn't let her finish.

"No! No! We're **not** going to do this! I'm **not** going to rob someone who didn't deserve it! I'm **not**!" he interrupted her. His eyes started to feel like they were burning. "I swear you I'm not."

"You're sure?" she asked, feeling like there wasn't a way out anymore.

"I'm sure" his face made his words clearer as crystal.

"Than I'm going with you," she smiled, "I always will."

"I know," he said, "you care. In fact, you're the only one who cares. And that's why I love you."

She laughed, may be even happy. She took his hand and said: "well, honey, let's run."

"Let's run" he repeated, "and never come back."

Without another word they start running. Running and running. They didn't care about all the weird stares, they didn't care about their hurting feet. They didn't care about this whole world… they only cared about each other.

_I will follow you. Where ever you will go. I will hold you, no matter how dark it is. I will stand beside you, until the world stops turning. I will love you, for ever…_

* * *

_**So, that was my little prologue. Hope you enjoyed it so far. I sure enjoyed writing it. The 'real' story will be up soon! I really got no clue where the hell I wanna go with this story, so I'll see. Please review, if you liked it! I know this completely doesn't match the real series; I'm just really, really bad with that. I almost always write in AU. Sorry 'bout that! If the story is between the it means it's a flashback. It can be that a whole chapter is a flashback, don't mind that. D**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Boy Who Ran

_**Chapter 1: The Boy Who Ran**_

Wally looked at the stars, but didn't saw them. He only saw the smile, that one smile he still loved. He couldn't care less about stupid stars, about the world around him. He just wanted to look at the smile he'll never see again, only remember.

"Flash?" a sweet voice behind him said.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Shayera said, "you just looked a bit… distracted."

"Oh" he said, turning to her, "I was thinking about you" and he winked.

"Just shut up!" she smiled, her hand dangerously close to her mace.

He zipped off and stopped at the control monitor. Nothing really wrong he saw. He and Shayera were alone, all alone in this big watchtower. The others were off, on missions.

"Jeez" he sighed, "I feel pretty bored."

"You **always** feel bored" she said, between complaining and joking.

"Not when I'm with you" he responded, winking.

"Shut up" she smiled.

There was a bit of silence between them. Wally didn't like it. He just didn't like silence and especially not when there was so much to tell. He fell back in the chair by the control rooms. He sighed another sigh and tried not to close his eyes.

_Let's run. Let's run and never come back._

He sat immediately in an upside position. These words were hidden for so long. For so long he thought he forgot them, but he didn't. He'll never forget. Just like he won't forget her…

"You're doing it again, Flash" she said.

"Call me Wally" he laughed, avoiding a real answer. He took off his mask and said: "pffiew, it always gets smelly there…"

She smiled a little smile.

"Okay, Wally…" she repeated, "there's something wrong with you."

"Absolutely not" he smiled, "some coffee?"

She nodded and he raced off, before she could say another word. In a few second he was back.

_Don't do it, Shay. Don't ask me about her. _

He handed her the coffee and smiled his beautiful grin. Shayera watched him getting in the chair again. When her eyes meted his, she felt some sort of lightening, flashing trough her. It was like she couldn't breathe anymore and she felt confused about it. Normally, only John made her feel like that. Inside she shook her head and she leaned against the wall.

"So… Mr. Flash has a secret…" she began speaking like a detective.

"No, Sherlock" he said, like he was at a police station and being asked out, "I'm just tired."

He looked down. He couldn't stand lying to her. He didn't really know why it was so different. He lied to everyone. Every time he said he was okay, every time he smiled or laughed, it was nothing more than a lie. But he couldn't tell anyone.

"Okay, okay" she said, a bit surprised by the sudden sadness falling over him, "you don't have to tell it."

_Stop it, Shay. Don't figure me out. Please don't. Things are fine the way they are now._

"Damn" she sighed, "I'm so bored…"

"I've got an idea!" he said enthusiast, standing up, "we'll tell secrets!"

"What? Why would we do that?" she asked surprised.

"'Cause its lot and lot of fun" he said, before racing of.

She felt a sudden breeze and he was gone. She smiled and shook her head. Waiting for him to return, she took a seat in the chair. She looked at the monitor. No one to be saved. As she brought a hand to her hair, she felt the breeze again. She looked over her shoulder and saw pillow lying on the floor.

"Pillows?!" she asked laughing.

She looked at his satisfied face. His smirk seemed like it was lighting up the whole place.

_Damn, he's cute… what the?! Jeez, he's Wally! _The thoughts crossed her mind so quick she didn't even know why the hell she was thinking that way.

"Take a seat miss" he smiled, nodding towards the pillows.

She stood up and took a seat, it was quite cosy. She tried to make herself come to her senses. God, she was Hawkgirl, the girl who never showed any kind of caring emotion. She didn't know why she was doing this. She looked at Flash, who was taking a seat in front of her. May be she did know. He made her… No! She cut of the thought before it even cross her mind. She couldn't think like that about him. She just couldn't. She was in love with John Stewart, for ever and ever.

"Uhm, Wally…" she said, trying to find a way to make this weird feeling disappear, "what if someone switches on the COM link and we're just telling an embarrassing secret?"

"You're right!" he nodded. "Let's kill the COM links!"

"Wha..." she didn't get the time to finish her sentence, 'cause he was right in top of her, his hand reaching to her ear.

Her heart simply missed a few beats and immediately it started pounding way, way to fast. For a few seconds she couldn't react, couldn't think, at least not about something else than the fact his body was so close to hers. In his try to get her COM link out of her ear, he bow his head close to hers. She could almost feel him breathing. As his hand caressed her cheek, she felt like she was in heaven.

Than she came back to reality. Immediately she pushed him away, may be harder than she meant to. He flew about two feet in the air and crashed on the ground.

"Flash!" she said, bouncing on her feet.

"Ouch…" he said, getting up and looking slightly hurt, "that was necessary?"

_I'm going to hurt you really bad, Wally, just to make sure they won't hurt you even harder._

Shayera said something, but he didn't hear it anymore. What was wrong with him? Why was he hearing her voice again and again? Why now, just when he thought everything was alright?

_Why? _

"Wally?" he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and asked: 'yeah?"

"Did I hurt you that bad?" she frowned her eyebrows.

"Huh? Why?" he asked completely missing the point.

"You're crying" she said, looking at the tears on his cheeks.

"Really?" he brought a hand to his cheek and found tears on them.

"That's pretty messed up" she said and added with a soft voice: "did it really hurt that bad?"

"Uhm…" and another lie: "yeah, I think you've never punched me like that" a lied smile followed, "I only missed the yelling."

She started laughing and he whipped away his tears. He almost sighed in relief, but knew he couldn't. He was so glad she didn't notice he was lying. Actually, no one ever saw. And it was better that way, way better. He smiled his trademark grin and than they became silently. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but the stare in her eyes hold him.

"You know" he started, deadly serious.

"What?" she still looked a bit confused.

"There's only one way we can solve this…" he nodded wisely.

"That I hurt you?" she asked.

"Of course, what else?" he grinned.

She didn't reply. She just looked at him.

"So, the way to solve it?"

"Pillow fight" he said in a deadly serious tone.

"Pillow fight?" she repeated, not quite convinced.

"Yes, pillow-fight" and before she could say another word, he raced to the pillows, grabbed one and smashed it at her head. In his other hand was her mace, which he gently smashed away. A crashing sound of the mace told them it hit the wall.

"Whoops…" Wally said innocently, "not my fault."

She looked dryly at the pillow at her feet, than to Wally, than back to the pillow and she kneeled to pick up the pillow. They looked at each other for another second.

"AAARGH!" she yelled, and charged in with the pillow in her hand.

Wally quickly dodged and shouted: "You know you're only supposed to hit with the pillow, do you?!"

She laughed: "of course. That's why they call it pillow fight!"

Wally rolled in an attempt to avoid the flying pillow. In his roll he picked up another pillow and stood on his feet again. He launched it at her head while laughing. It hit.

She staggered a few steps, but found her balance back.

"Oh, come on, you can do better!" Wally teased, while stepping a little further, the pillow ready to attack.

"You bet I can!" she smiled, completely forgetting this was a game only eight-year olds would play.

She tossed the pillow at his head, which he dodged with ease. But it wasn't meant to hit him either. It had to distract him and it did.

Wally didn't really know what happened, but in an instant Shayera sat on his chest, grabbing another pillow. He gasped and felt the pillow hitting his head, not hard tough. He twisted his body in any thinkable position, but he couldn't escape. He grabbed a pillow at good luck and his hand finally found one. He heard Shayera laughing above him. He looked up and saw the most wondrous, breathtaking, beautiful look on her face he ever saw. She was truly happy he could tell.

It was like she was forgotten where they were. All the troubles, all the regrets, everything, it just fell of her like that. She could only think about this stupid pillow-fight and Wally's body underneath her. She didn't even think about being confused by all the things she felt. She only knew she was happy. That was enough right now.

And they continued their fight. The pillows started to rip and feathers were flooding in the air. They both laughed like little children.

"TIME OUT!" Shayera suddenly yelled.

Wally hold his pillow in the mid of the air.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Need. Coffee. Now!" she said laughing and got of him.

"Give me some too!" he begged, while getting up.

Nope, the world still didn't any saving from them. He was glad about it. Being with Shayera was way too much fun to get interrupted by some silly savings.

"Here you go, buddy" she said, giving him his coffee.

They both looked at each other, a silence between them.

"Oh my god, Shay," Wally spoke, "did you said 'buddy'?!"

A burst of laughter was the answer he got. It wasn't long before he was laughing too. They both drank their coffee in an alarming speed. And after that, they got more, more and more.

"Hey… our fight" Shayera said, grabbing a pillow.

"You're totally right" he answered, picking up a pillow himself.

They both laughed, they couldn't stop anymore. The fight continued and they forgot everything and everyone. Only their laughter was interesting enough to think about. And how to get not a pillow in your face, of course. The whole watchtower was filled by their happiness. The stars looked down at them, while the coffee and the pillows start to disappear with a speed that wouldn't do much under for Flashes.

* * *

"You know" Wally began, listening to Shayera's laughter, "you're cute if you're coffee-drunk."

"You can't be coffee-drunk, Wally" she said, "It's not even a word."

"Than we have to make it a word" he said wisely.

She laughed again. With a lazy look on her face, she grabbed a pillow, yawning and tossed it towards his head. He stretched his arm and grabbed another pillow to defend his self from her attacks.

About an hour ago, they collapsed on the feathers and what was left of the pillows. They just lay there, watching the sealing. Shayera's head was resting a bit lower than Wally's chest and with her hand she played lazy with the feathers who were supposed to be in the pillows.

"Bats is gonna kill us, ya know" Wally laughed, "if he doesn't die of the shock first, that is."

She laughed, but was too lazy to give a comment. They both shut their mouths. Wally yawned loud and Shayera smashed another pillow in his face. She really did enjoyed this, may be more than she should be.

"Speaking of Bats" he added, "that sealing is boring. We should discuss that matter."

"And what the hell does that have to do with Bats, uh, Batman?" she said.

"Just look at that stupid ceiling" he grinned, "that's the colour of Bats."

"Since when does he have an own colour?" a little smile crossed her lips.

"Grey just makes me think of him. Everyone has a certain colour around him you know" he said, than laughed, "wow, Flash is getting spiritual!"

The both laughed again. Shayera moved a little closer to get a better place for her head. She pulled her legs up and he stared at her knees. Without really knowing why, he caressed her wings, the feathers gently sliding against his fingers. He felt how she shuddered. Without hesitation he pulled his hand back.

_Wow, she's really going to kill you know, Wally. You really suck, you know? But her wings… they're just so, so… I don't know. Sweet. Like her…_

But she didn't kill him. She didn't react at all. At least, she tried to. She felt the place where he touched her almost… she didn't know. She really couldn't give it a name. It just felt good. A bit too good. She tried her best not to react on his touch and hoped he won't go further. 'Cause if he did, she wasn't sure at all if she could be able to control herself.

_What are you doing with me, Wally? _She thought, staring at the ceiling.

"I want to…" he bit his lip.

_Shut up, you stupid moron! You're not really going to tell her that you wanna kiss her, do you?! Just keep that mouth shut!_

"Hm?" she asked, one eye closed.

"Never mind" he said and stared at the ceiling.

"Of God, that ceiling really, really bothers me!" he said.

No answer.

"Shay?"

Still no reply.

"You're sleeping?" he asked.

After getting no reply he laughed.

"Wow, that really was the stupidest question ever" he said to his self.

He got up, really careful not to wake her. He took her in his arms and carried her to her room. Really slow, he wasn't even of thinking of using his super speed. Some things needed to last long, to go really, really slow. This moment was one of them. He didn't want to put her in bed, he just wanted to hold her.

"Really Shay," he spoke softly to her, "you're the only one worth breaking a promise for. But it's stupid. I mean, you love John, John loves you… And me? I'll hook up with some girl I met at a bar, pretend to love her and get old."

He stood at her door.

"I really…" he shut his mouth. "You're really a good friend. You know that?"

He pushed to code to her room, while asking him self how pathetic it was to talk to sleeping people. He walked, really slowly, to her bed and laid her softly down. His hand caressed her cheek and softly her lips. He sighed. It was stupid. He couldn't love anyone. No one. It was a promise. He made sure the blanket was on a good place and she would be warm and comfortable for the rest of the night.

_And when I walk out of the door, she'll open her eyes and heard everything. It always goes like that in movies._

"Night, Shay" he said, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

He sighed and looked at her for a few more seconds, than turned around, slowly, and walked away. He closed the door after him.

_You're the only one worth breaking a promise for, Shayera…_

He stared at the black night and fought against all the feelings he felt and he couldn't name.

* * *

_**So, that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Thnx to Chaney for her review! Let me know what you thought of this one please D Reviews are coowl! **_


	3. Chapter 2: The Boy Who Was Special

_**Chapter 2: The Boy Who Was Special**_

Wally looked trough the window. He ignored the smell of blood on his body. He just looked, waiting for her to return. He would wait for ever it would take that long. For ever and ever. And even much longer.

His hand caressed the window, like it was the softest thing he ever felt. Everything hurt, but he didn't want to think about it. He heard the song he heard before. The song he heard on the radio when…

He bit on his lip.

When his parents got killed…

He hated the song, but it seemed to repeat over and over again in his mind. He could remember everything so clearly. But he didn't want to. It only made him sad. He looked to the streets.

_ Children waiting to feel good _

He tried to ignore to sound. It was just a stupid song. But the lyrics, the sound… it just made him all think of it. He fought the tears away and wondered if she would come. May be she didn't want to.

_ Mad world, mad world _

"Shut up!" he yelled at the radio, like it could hear him and cut of the music.

"Wally?" he heard as the door start to open.

"Roselyn!" his smile widened.

"I'm here" she said, but when she came inside, she didn't look at him.

She closed to door behind her, looking around.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked.

"Uh, no" she said.

And than he noticed, the bruise on her cheek and he brought his hand to her cheek. He looked at her beautiful brown eyes, wondering why.

"Why do they do that to us?" he said, his voice soft because he was afraid he would start crying. "Why?"

"Because we're not like normal humans, Wally" she said as she took his hand and forced a smile, "we're different. We have powers they don't. And 'cause of that, they hate us. They want us death and do these things to us. We're not like them."

These words would hunt him down for ever, he knew it at the second he heard them. His eyes start to water and he couldn't hold it anymore. Tears flew like they never did before. It was the only time she heard him crying. He never cried. He learnt soon enough that crying only makes things worse. But some things are hopeless and this was one of them. He collapsed on the ground and buried his head in his arms. The cold ground sent shivers down his back, but it didn't matter. He felt so empty, so angry.

"That's not fair" he cried, barely loud enough to be heard.

Roselyn looked at him and felt how his heartbreaking crying, made her feel like she was going to die. What could she say? How could she explain to a boy of eleven-years old that life just was like that? How could she make all the wrong right?

_ I find it hard to take _

"Why!" he yelled, his fist hitting the ground.

Would it matter what she could say? Would it change how he felt? Would it take the pain away? She knew it wouldn't.

"Don't ask why, Wally, It's stupid" she said, not knowing what else to do.

"I don't care!" he kept crying, nothing could make him stop, "I don't care about anything!"

She bit on her lip, trying not to cry. His pain was tearing her down, breaking her heart. She kneeled next to him, begging: "stop it Wally."

But he didn't, he couldn't. He just kept crying, kept hating this world. Why?! How could they ever done the things they've done. What could she say to a boy, who saw his own parents get killed, who got beaten up everyday, whose life kept going wrong? What could she possibly say?

Wally lifted up his head and she could simply feel the pain he felt. She could hear the thoughts rushing trough his mind. He was walking on an edge of a dark cliff and he was about to fall and never, never get up again. She could hear him asking why he should. He lost everything, his parents, his family and he was starting to lose his self. Without any words he begged her to keep him up, to answer that one question.

Why?

_ The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I ever had _

And than he broke. He broke down and every movement stopped. He lay there so motionless, she thought he died. It was that moment that she realised he did. Deep inside he died, completely shattered after years of fighting against it. He didn't cry anymore, he didn't yell, he didn't even move. Only the small, barely visible movement of his chest told her he was still alive.

"Don't give up, Wally" she begged him, "not now, not you..."

"Why not?" he said, his voice full of anger, "I've lost everything."

"Not true, Wally" she answered, looking at the boy, "you still have me."

For a single second he didn't move, but than he started to get up. His eyes were still full of tears and the saddest look she ever saw, but he smiled trough it all.

"You're right" he said, whipping the tears away, "I can't give up."

She could swear she shouted, but she only whispered: "don't ever give up… for me"

They looked at each other. No words could explain what they felt, so they didn't bother explaining. They just looked.

"Teach me to be normal" he asked her softly.

"What?" she said in disbelieve, "why?"

"You said they did like this because we're different. So let's be normal" he explained.

"You can't just…" she shook her head, "okay. I will."

_ Mad world, mad world _

He dodged between the flames that Volcana fired at him. He heard some one screaming above him and he smiled. Volcana was distracted by the yelling for a second and a second was all he need.

_Normal boys don't run._

He stood behind her, ready to launch his fist at the back of her head, but the words in his mind let him hesitate. She turned around and suddenly he felt the heat of flames right in his face. He screamed of pain and crashed on the ground.

_Normal boys don't get up that fast._

His eyes widened. He got up, ignoring the pain he felt.

"Flash!" he heard above him and saw Shayera ready to charge in on Volcana.

He shook his head in a desperate attempt to get the voice out. Not now. He stood up and with a speed no one could match he charged in and knocked her on the ground.

_Normal boys don't run that fast._

"Get out of my head" he whispered, punching Volcana on her face.

She kicked him and sent him several feet high, shooting flames in his direction. He was sure they were going to hit, but they didn't. Before the he crashed to the ground he felt some one grabbing his hand, keeping him above the ground. His eyes were still closed and he heard a voice: "are you alright?"

_Normal boys don't do that, Wally. Won't you ever learn?_

Suddenly his eyes shoot open again. Like the world was in slow motion he saw Volcana getting back up, grinning from ear to ear. Shayera couldn't see, 'cause her attention was only on Wally. He saw how Volcana fired her deadly flames to her.

"Shay!" he screamed, pushing her away, feeling the flames hitting his body.

The world snapped back to normal speed.

Shayera lift up her head and saw Flash standing before her, protecting her from the flames.

_He's nuts, he'll die _the thought made her gasping in disbelieve when he didn't move an inch. He stumbled a few steps back and she stood up, picking him up and flying high in the air.

"Stupid boy" she yelled, "why didn't you run!"

"The flames…" he said softly, "they would've hurt you… I won't… anyone… hurt you…"

The world faded to black and he gasped for air that wouldn't seem to come.

"Normal boys don't run" he added, trying to not fall asleep.

She stopped for a few seconds; completely surprised by the tone he said those words. Like he wasn't Wally anymore, but some one else who only felt pain.

"Hold on" was everything she could say, as she dropped him off on a rooftop.

"Now, don't do anything stupid, okay?" she added, to light up the situation a bit and saw how he forced a little smile.

"I'll try my best" he said.

"Great, Volcana and Grundy are not a problem at all to handle alone, okay?" she said, just to be sure.

He nodded a bit, but even that hurt.

She jumped of the building, flying towards Volcana, her mace ready to hit. But before she could reach the girl with the flame like hair, Grundy smashed her to the ground. Within a second, she was back on her feet.

Wally forced himself up, almost crawling to the edge of the roof. He looked over, watching the fight. Shayera really didn't have any trouble to handle those two. She smashed Grundy into the walls, causing it to break down on top of it. Like he expected, he just got up again and started beating Shayera up. She tried to defend herself with her mace, what was pretty much working. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Volcana getting up.

The world seemed like it was in slow motion.

He screamed to Shayera about Volcana, but he was sure she didn't hear. Without really knowing what he was doing, he forced himself up. Now standing on the edge of falling into the depth, he looked again at Volcana, who was about to fire. In a second he considered what was the fastest, running or jumping, and as he felt how his legs were hurt by just standing, he decided the second option. He didn't hesitate any longer and jumped of the roof, hoping this was the right thing to do.

Volcana stretched her arms out to a distracted Shayera, but just as she wanted to fire, she heard someone saying: "over here, lady!"

She turned around and saw only two feet hitting her face with such a strength she bounced to the ground, out of conscious. Although his fall was broken a bit, he felt to the ground as well. Pain shot trough his right leg and he grabbed his knee, pulling it against his body, trying not to cry. He tried to control his breath, but the flashes of pain rushing trough him made it just too hard. This was definitely not such a good idea after all.

"FLASH!" he heard a familiar voice screaming.

He heard footsteps running over to where he was lying. He opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful green eyes, looking concerned at him.

"Hold on" Shayera said, carefully helping him up.

The pain on his face was almost readable, dripping of every piece of his body and as he smiled, she couldn't feel the warmth she usually felt.

"Shayera to watchtower" she said, her voice more concerned than she wanted.

Her hand was wrapped around his waist, helping him up, because it didn't take a doctor to see his leg was broken.

"Shayera?" she heard Batman saying, "what's the problem?"

"Flash" was all she said, "the job is done, could you please transport us. Flash needs some serious help."

Without a word, she felt how they were transported to the watchtower. A few seconds later she saw the familiar walls. Flash collapsed on the ground and she could just prevent him for hitting the ground really hard.

"What happened?" Diana came rushing over, watching Flash lying on the ground.

"He jumped of a building" she said, her voice became almost angry, "because I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing! Volcana and Grundy, I was able to handle them alone! If I only…"

"It's not your fault" Diana said, "it was a stupid idea to jump of a building."

_Not stupid Diana, just Wally…_

"You're right" she said, "I'll bring him to the med bay."

_You better get well soon, Wally, I won't forgive myself if you don't._

Shayera watched Wally sleeping. His face was so peaceful, no sign of the pain he must feel. His leg was broken on two places, his body suffered third degree burns and the fall broke several ribs too. But every time he was awake he never complained, he just laughed and made jokes. Like he always did, like nothing ever happened. And every time she tried to apologise he just laughed it away with another silly joke. She felt the tears coming back, without really knowing why it hurt so much. It was her fault, but that wasn't worth crying for, was it?

"Shayera?" she turned her head.

"Hi John" was all she said.

"Is he still sleeping?" he asked, walking to her and looking at Wally's unmasked face.

She nodded. She didn't want to talk, afraid she would start crying. She bit on her lip, watching Wally's peaceful, beautiful face.

"If I only…" she started.

"Don't blame yourself" John said, "it's not your fault. How were you supposed to know the kid would do something as stupid as jumping of a building of three levels high?"

"Four levels" she corrected, fighting the anger away.

"That's even more stupid. It's his own fault he's laying there like that now."

"Would youplease **stop that**" she asked her voice full of anger.

"Stop what?" John said, surprised by the sudden attack.

"Blaming him, saying he's stupid!" she almost yelled.

She stood up, every movement full of an indescribable anger, her eyes looking like she would simply explode. She was just so sick of it. Why didn't anyone see it? That Wally wasn't that stupid as he tried to be? That there was something more going on? Why did they **keep **blaming him!

First Diana, after her Supes did say something like that and now John! Why were they so stupid? She didn't even look at John anymore as she rushed trough the door. She almost ran over Batman, but she could stop just in time.

"Hi" she said shortly.

"How is he doing?" Batman asked before she could go further.

"He was sleeping" she said and after that she walked away quickly, but after a few steps she stopped and asked: "do you think he's stupid? For jumping of a bridge?"

"It wasn't the brightest idea" he started, "but the intentions were good. And after all: it **is** Flash."

A small smile crossed Shayera's lips.

"You're right" she was calmed down a bit and walked away.

As Batman reached the med bay, -not that he wanted to be there, of course- he saw Flash still sleeping and a confused John next to him. For a few seconds Batman stood there, watching them both and when he made sure everything was alright, he continued his way to wherever he wanted to go.

"Bats?" he heard a voice.

"What John?" he answered.

"You saw Shayera?"

"I did"

"Where was she going?"

"Her room" he said, even tough she didn't say that, he saw her walking in the right direction.

"Oh, did she say anything?" John said.

"Not really" Bats answered.

"Oh, okay" John said as he took off.

He walked to Shayera's room and hesitated a moment. He wondered if he said anything wrong. Slowly, like he didn't even want to he knocked on the door.

"What!" the familiar voice shouted.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"No" she answered.

"Can you at least tell me what I've done wrong?" John said.

"Nothing, just leave me alone" the answer came.

"Alright… If you want to talk about it, you'll find me" he said and after a few seconds he took off.

Shayera lay on her bed, watching the ceiling. Tears were rolling down her face, her stomach feeling like it was turned upside down and inside out. She could punch herself for acting like this. She never stayed mad at John and especially not for something so stupid. She was just so sick of it. No one seemed to understand Wally. He wasn't stupid, why didn't any one see? Or why did she? Why did it bother her so much?

Things were changing, in a speed she didn't like. Normally, she wouldn't care **that** much if Flash was hurt, even when it was her 'fault'. She would've been angry on herself, she would've come everyday to check up him, but not like this. She barely moved from his side, watching his face when he slept. She apologised more than she would ever do to some one else. She felt guiltier than ever before. Was it because it was such a stupid mistake?

No, she knew why. Because it was Wally. And that thought concerned her; made her feel like she was falling and falling and no one could ever catch her. Wally always seemed like a brother to her. That kind of friend you slam on his head after doing something stupid, but you're not really angry on. The kind of friend you could tell everything and laugh about it. That kind of friend she always wanted. It was just so stupid.

Why? Why did she have to screw things up? She was happy with John. She loved him. Right? She did, didn't she?

Great, now she wasn't even sure about that anymore. All because of Wally. How could she let things get this far? The thought Wally was something more than just a friend, hit her now harder than any time before.

What if she really… fell in love with him? What if she really did?

Tears started to roll more down her cheeks, making her pillow wet. As she thought of pillows, a small smile crossed her face. The memories of the pillow fight flood to her head, drowning her pain. But than the thought crossed her mind again. That one question she didn't want to answer. Did she love him? Did she fell in love with Wally West?

She stood up, whipping the tears of her face and walked trough her window. She didn't want to think about it anymore, so she rushed outside, almost running to the monitor.

"Isn't there any one to be saved?" she asked with more emotion she wanted.

Diana, sitting on the controls, turned her head and answered: "not really… Everything alright?"

"Not really" she answered.

"Want to talk about it?" Diana asked.

"Not really" she repeated.

"Okay" Diana knew asking further wouldn't help. "How was Wally doing?"

"I think so" she said. "You think it's his fault huh?"

"Not really" Diana said, "but jumping of a building just is stupid. Why?"

"Oh, nothing… It's just" she shut her mouth.

"Just?" Diana repeated.

"I should've been so blind to not see that attack of Volcana coming" she said.

"No, you couldn't know. You thought she was out of conscious, right?"

"I did" Shayera admitted.

"Than it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault, it was just an accident. He'll be running around again soon enough" she laughed a bit at the last one.

Shayera smiled a little, but wasn't really convinced.

"I just don't think he would jump for every one of a building" Diana added.

"What do you mean?" Shayera said, immediately on her guard.

"Nothing, I just think it's a fact" Diana said.

"Well, there's a lot of thing Bats wouldn't do for any of us, except for you" Shayera said with a little smile.

"That's not the point!" she said and they both start laughing.

After they stopped laughing, Shayera asked: "I'm going to check up Wally."

"Again?" Diana asked.

"May be he's awake now?" Shayera said, while leaving her.

Diana smiled and shook her head.

"So, you're not mad on me?" Shayera asked.

"No, if" Wally said, a grin on his face, "**if **you take me out for dinner when I can stand again."

"If that's everything" she said, but than a desperate look crossed her face. "What?! Taking **you** to** dinner**? I'm not that rich!"

"Revenge, my dear" and she felt a weird feeling on those last words.

"Shut up," she laughed.

"It doesn't even hurt that much, you know" he lied, but she didn't have to know that.

"But you with a broken leg is like Batman without his weird gadgets" she protested.

"That's not true" he said, "even if Bats wouldn't have these weird thingies he uses, he is still a smart guy who's pretty able to do some world-saving on his own. Without my super speed I can still do other things. I can take over your shifts or I could just lay here, doing nothing and thinking about you" he winked.

"You wouldn't really do that, do you?" a voice said.

Wally swallowed a bit loud and said: "just a joke, John."

"I hope so" John said, coming in, but his voice didn't make it sounds as scary as Wally thought I would've.

"How's it going?" he asked, standing next to Shayera.

"Pretty good" Wally grinned, "especially with the company"

"When will you be running again?"

"Doctor said about a week and a half" Wally answered.

"Wow, that's fast" John said.

"Well yeah, Fastest Man Alive" he remarked.

Shayera and Wally started laughing at the tone he said that one and the strange look John was giving them only made it worse.

"Uh, I'm going again and leave you two alone" he said, his voice sounding something between hurt and angry.

As he walked trough the doorway, they both started laughing even harder, even tough Shayera did feel bad about laughing about John's reaction. She just couldn't help it. Her eyes met Wally's and he made a whoops-looks-like-we-pissed-him-off gesture, she started laughing again.

They stopped laughing, Wally shocking a little after. He yawned and a look on the clock on the wall told Shayera it was getting really late.

"I might better go, so you can sleep a little" Shayera said, as she stood up.

The grin on Wally's face immediately disappeared. His eyes saddened and his shoulders lowered.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh, nothing" he tried a smile.

"Want me to stay?" she asked again.

"Only if you want to" he said, slowly looking at her.

"I want to" she smiled, "but you're sure you'll get enough sleep if I stay here?"

He nodded.

"I just don't like being alone" he said, something in his voice made her shudder.

"I already figured that out" she smiled again.

_Don't worry, Wally, you'll never be alone anymore. I'll… I'll make sure you won't._

She took place on the edge of his bed, looking at his face. His red hair was spread on his pillows like flames on a white background. It was getting dark in the room, but she could still see his green eyes, like there was a light behind them.

"John wouldn't mind that you stay here, would he?" Wally finally spoke.

"I don't care" she said, "I wanna be here."

A smile crossed his lips and he pushed his self up, until their faces were only a few inches separate of each other. She could feel him breathing and it felt like the most wonderful thing she ever felt. A second later she felt his arms on her back and her head on his chest. It took her a few moments to realize he was hugging her. She closed her eyes. For a reason she couldn't name she didn't want him to let go, never ever again.

"Thank you, Shayera" he whispered in her hear, "I really…You're really a good friend."

_I wish I could tell you Shay. But I'll never will. Trust me, I won't mess things up, like I usually do. This time, I will watch from the sideline. I won't rush in. I won't, I swear. I hope you get happy, Shay, I hope John loves you the way I want to. I hope he gives you all the love I'll never will._

He let her go, not saying a words anymore, afraid he would cry. He only looked at her green eyes, his heart beating so slow he never felt it beating before.

"You're a good friend, too" Shayera said, the moment almost causing her to be speechless.

But she couldn't be. She had to say something; she had to smile, to act normal. He would never love her. He was Wally, he did this with every one. He smiled to every girl, it was nothing special to him. And he said it, she was a good friend. But nothing more and she would never be.

Oh, God. That moment she felt it. She **wanted **to be something more. She **wanted **him to love her. She smiled to him and he smiled back.

"Do you believe in magic?" Wally suddenly asked.

"No, why?" she laughed a bit.

_Because I just felt it._

"Oh, nothing really" Wally said, "just a question."

"Silly boy" she said, the smile on her face full of love.

He grinned and lay back at the pillow. He stared at the ceiling and was getting sleepy.

"Shay?"

"Huh?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Wally."

And after a few seconds, she listened to his breathing. She stood up, ready to leave, but something stopped her. She turned her head, watching him sleeping, listening to his slow breathing. She walked back to were she was sitting and took place again. Slowly she laid her head on the edge of his bed. She didn't want to leave anymore. But she would be gone before he knew. She couldn't let herself… Oh, damn it. She couldn't fight it anymore. It was too late to stop it now.

_I think I just fell badly in love with you, Wallace West. And I'm so gonna make you pay for it._


	4. Chapter 3: The Boy Who Changed His Mind

**_Oh, I really suck. In the previous chapter I forgot to thank all my reviewers. Really thnx! You all rock. The song in that chapter was: Mad World by Gary Jules. I hope the lyrics didn't bother you. Please review that one and this one! And I also forgot the lay out, with the page breaks and things. Please don't hate me now. It was soooo freakin' late! _**

**_Chapter 3: The Boy Who Changed His Mind_**

A week past and Wally was hopping around again. He was still not able to go on missions, but he didn't really care. He could do a lot of other things too. Normally, always some one stayed with him, to keep him company they said. Only Bats was honest over the real reason. The keep an eye on him… and protect the fridge. He had been alone in the watchtower several times, and there always happened something really wrong. It wasn't his fault. How could he know that button shut down everything? Only because there stood: 'don't push this button'? It was just a trick of Bats, to let him push it. And second, he pushed that other button not on purpose, he **fell **against it. Most of the thing in the watchtower were sent in a neat flight across the universe, almost Wally him self joining them. The point was, this was definitely not necessary. But Bats did said that it was so he could rest if he needed it.

This time, he was alone with John. He already told the stars it was going to be a long, long night. Not that he didn't like John, he was a great friend. But every time he looked at him, he thought about Shayera. How much he loved her and how unfair this whole world was.

"Hey" he heard Johns voice.

"Hey" he answered, trying to sound as happy as he always does.

He turned around, leaning against the wall. His leg hurt really badly. Perhaps he could use that as an excuse, to go rest and not speak with John at all. His stomach felt like someone tied it up. And really, that was a bad feeling.

"How's your leg?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess" Wally answered, he just couldn't lie that well.

"Perhaps you should sit down?" John suggested.

Not a word about Shayera? Not a word about that she slept with… well, not with, but by him. Not a word about how weird it was that she played pillow fight with him?

"Yup, great idea" Wally said and stumbled to the chair.

As he sat, he watched the world on the big screen. He yawned and went with a hand trough his red hair. Since he wasn't really going to Earth, he didn't want to jump around in his Flash-costume.

"So, I hear you made Shayera to take you out for dinner" John started.

Ok, perhaps it was too much to ask.

"Yup" he answered lightly, "she kept asking for something she could do, so I would forgive her."

"Why did you do it?" John asked, something in his voice almost scaring Wally.

"Man, you should know by now that my stomach does the thinking" he grinned.

"I didn't mean that. Why did you jump?" he asked, his voice way to serious.

Wally sighed. He looked at the screen, desperately hoping for some big monster to attack the city, so John simply had no other choice than leaving.

"Wally?"

"What?"

"**Why** did you jump?" he repeated.

"That's what we do in this stupid league, isn't it!" Wally yelled, not able to deal with lying and tired of that stupid question.

He jumped, he broke his leg, why didn't they just get over it?!

"I don't think you would jump of a building for everyone" John said, a bit surprised by the sudden mood swing of Wally.

He gritted his teeth, looking away from John. He kept hoping for those monsters to attack a city. Anything was good on this moment. An answer didn't come. So what if he didn't break his leg for everyone?

"Wally?"

"Than perhaps I'm just a mindless moron! Just get over it, John" his eyes flamed up with anger. "What else did I have to do? Let her die? Is that what you want me to do?"

"Calm down, Wally, I didn't mean to attack you or something. I just wanted to know why. And if you're saying you just wanted to protect her without any further intentions, I believe you" John said, smiling a bit.

_Great. Now I feel even guiltier about loving her. Why do you have to be such a good friend, John? It just isn't fair… _

"You're right" he sighed, "I'm sorry. The pain just drives me insane, but don't tell Shay about it. She will never forgive herself."

John laughed: "that's pretty much the truth. She had a hard time getting over it now, even if you said it was alright" he paused for a moment and added: "you're a bad liar."

"Depends" Wally answered. "Okay, not, I just suck at lying. But that's not really a bad thing?"

"Nope, unless you want to keep a secret" John laughed.

They both looked at the screen for a moment. The silence was unbearable for Wally, but he didn't want to say the truth either. It was so stupid. It was all so completely messed up. Without a word he stood up. He felt how everything was pushing him down, down and even more down. Like he reached the end, but still fell.

"Wally?"

He fought the tears away and turned around, stumbling a bit further.

"I'm going to sleep. You think you can handle things without me?" he asked.

"Sure" John answered.

As Wally stood by to door, his hand on the wall, he couldn't help but started crying, which John heard.

"Everything alright, Wally?" his voice sounded concerned.

The tears rolled down Wally's face, leaving darker spots on the ground. His shoulders shocked up and down with an incredible speed, almost scaring. He felt his heart shattering in thousand of pieces as he finally spoke the truth: "I love her John. I really love Shayera."

He heard John trying to find some words to reply on this, but he didn't want that.

"I…I won't anyone let hurt her! No one… including me," his voice became nothing more than a desperate whisper.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. The pain was simply eating him from the inside out. He turned around, searching for the courage to look at Johns face. The tears made his vision blurry and he felt like he was going to die. It wouldn't matter anyway.

"I can't love a girl, John. Not like you do. I'll only hurt her" he looked up, searching the words, "this time I won't screw things up. I'll watch from the sideline. I won't rush in, I swear you I won't! Not this time."

"Wally…" John said, not finding the words to say what he thought.

"She loves you, you love her. She'll be happy. It's the best way, John" he turned around again, walking a few steps further, "I… I just won't…"

He stopped talking, the tears and the burning feeling in his heart causing him to not be able to speak anymore. He gasped for air, which seemed unable to come. His legs felt like they were made out of water and he had to lean against the wall, to protect himself from falling. He stumbled further, not seeing a thing.

"I just won't screw thing up again!" he yelled and than hopped away as fast as he could, which was still pretty fast.

John looked at the back of his friend, feeling how the tears stood in his own eyes too. He turned around. Sometimes it was better to let things be. There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do to make things better, so he would just shut up. His eyes looked at the big screen, but everything he saw were the tears in his best friend's eyes.

* * *

"You're feeling better now?" Shayera asked, closing the door behind her. 

Wally sat, his feet barely touching the ground. He looked up and hoped Shayera wouldn't notice he cried. Or would've John told her already? He bit on his lip and studied the ground.

"Yeah, I think I could annoy you again within a few days" he grinned.

"Like you weren't annoying me even when you're leg was broken" she said, looking at his grin.

"Hey, I've changed my mind, about what you could do to make it right" Wally began speaking a bit to fast.

"Oh, really?" Shayera asked surprised.

"Yup," Wally nodded, "instead of ruining you, I would ask you to spend Christmas with me. You could come with me to the orphanage. You know I go there every year with Christmas. And I was thinking…"

"Thinking? Surprising" Shayera smiled.

"Funny" Wally smiled back, "but anyways, I was thinking, since you've got wings and stuff… you could play an angel… if you want to, of course."

"Playing an angel? For those kids?" her face grimaced.

Wally looked up, trying to ignore the feeling in his stomach as his eyes met her.

"It would mean the world to them. Even more. They have nothing anymore. They lost their parents, they're all alone. Just imagine what it would mean for them if they could see an angel…" Wally's eyes stared off in the distant, and his voice softened, "they would never forget it."

"I'm not good with kids" Shayera tried to argue, but the look in Wally's eyes made it hard, "I'll just get it on my nerves and start yelling and stuff."

"Oh, I'm sure you won't" his voice sounded like he was talking about his greatest dream, "did you ever saw it? That look in their eyes as they see me, that look that makes your heart simply melts. That kind of look only kids can have. Even you should love it. And after that, we could do a lot of others stuff you like and we can bake cookies... if they survive me" he added to light up his words a bit.

Shayera didn't say a word for a while, just looking at Wally's face. How the hell was she supposed to fight against this? She smiled a bit and said: "you win. I'll go. When?"

"Well, over two days it's Christmas, what about 10 o'clock?" he grinned in triumph.

"I guess that's okay" Shayera said.

"Really? I'll get you some fabulous Angel-Clothes!" his grinned widened from ear to ear.

"If you dare…" she groaned.

"You bet I dare" he grinned even more.

"Oh… I get it!" she said like she discovered something great, "you just want me to put in a shirt outfit and than use that angel thing as excuse!"

"Damn" Wally let his shoulders hang, "you saw trough me."

"Of course I do" Shayera smiled, "you can't fool me."

_I've been fooling you my whole life, _Shay

"John wouldn't mind, would he?" Wally asked.

"Why do you always ask that? I'm really still able to make decisions without him" she said, a little bit irritated.

"Sorry" he apologize, "it's just…"

"You know what? I'll go and ask him immediately and than you'll shut up about it, or I won't come" she said, standing up.

"Uh… okay" Wally watched her leaving and a sigh escaped his lungs.

_I really can't do anything right, can I?_

* * *

Shayera walked away, almost slamming the door behind her. She didn't really meant to get this angry, but something in her just got so angry that Wally always needed **John's** permission if he asked **her **something. She was just so tired of that, like she couldn't make a decision on her own. If she wanted to be with Wally, John had nothing to say about that. 

_I once cared about what he thought._

Well, things change, don't they? Things just don't stay the same.

"Shayera?" she heard John's voice, "something wrong?"

"Uh, no" she turned around and fought the irritation away, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead" John smiled.

She didn't feel anything and that made her scared. She used to feel something in her body turning upside down, filling her up with an incredible feeling, but it was gone. It was just a smile, like everyone else smiled.

"Uh, well, I just wanted to ask if you don't mind that I'll spend Christmas with Wally. We'll go to the orphanage" she said.

"Orphanage?" John's voice was full of disbelieve, "with Wally?"

Flashes of Wally crying, telling him that he loved Shayera, that he won't rush in, rushed trough his mind. He could hear the words repeating in his mind and he frowned his eyebrows. This wasn't what he called 'not rushing in'

"Yup" Shayera said.

John looked up.

"Yup?" he repeated.

"Yup" she said again, "problem with 'yup'?"

"Uh, no, but normally only Wally says 'yup'."

"Yup, that's right. But anyways, is that alright with you?"

"Uh, sure… I guess" John answered.

"Great!" she said, perhaps a bit too enthusiast.

John watched her walking away and felt a pain in his heart flashing trough him.

_You love her, she loves you._

But slowly, he wasn't that sure about it anymore. What if Wally didn't need to rush in, to win Shayera's heart? What if he already had?

The tears on his cheeks fell on the ground unnoticed.

* * *

Next up: CHRISTMAS!!! I know, it will be a few days AFTER Christmas, but I hope you're not gonna kill me for that. Hope you enjoyed it. And again: please, please review! 


	5. Chapter 4: The Boy Who Gave The Stars

**_Chapter 4: The Boy Who Gave The Stars_**

This was nothing like Shayera. She stood before the mirror, looking at herself and shaking her head. She turned around and tried yet another outfit on.

"Really" she muttered to herself, "why the hell do I care?"

The radio played loud and she found herself almost humming the melody along. Without knowing why she was in a great mood. Or perhaps she did know. She didn't want to know.

_All I want for Christmas is you_

"Oh, that's a good outfit" she looked at herself, turned around and nodded.

That definitely was a good outfit. It wasn't to dressed up, that would make Wally laugh out the whole day, but it wasn't too normal either. Not just the normal outfit she used to wear. She smiled a bit to herself, but at the same time she felt guilty. How could she do this? Letting John down on Christmas, not even feeling like a completely betrayer. It really wasn't her fault.

Perhaps she had to break up with him. She could already hear Wally laughing, telling her she was a fool. He would never love her. No, John loved her. It was the best way now. She wouldn't mess things up. That would be foolish.

She stood up and looked a last time at the mirror. She shut down the lights, put off the radio and left. While she was walking trough the cold streets, she looked at the people in their coats, talking, walking fast. She looked at the lights in the trees, the smiles on people's faces. She jumped in the air and let her wings carry her further. Still she didn't get what Wally liked about this day. It was cold and lights and smiled might be nice, but nothing to be so ecstatic about. But on the other hand, Wally West was ecstatic about everything. That made him Wally. Without that he would be some one else. There were so many things that made him to what he was. There was so much she simply loved about him.

Really, she needed to stop that. She couldn't let herself allow to fall in love with him. It would be so stupid. So incredibly messed up. Lost in her thoughts, she almost flew past his house, but just in time she noticed and land at his door.

She hesitated for a few second. After that she knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open the door.

"Shayera?" she heard Wally screaming.

"Yes?" she answered,

"Coming" he said as she heard something crashing.

She smiled and a second later Wally opened the door. He looked at her for a second then a smile crossed his face.

"Dressed up for me, huh?" he held open the door, "come in."

"Like I would ever do that" she replied, getting inside.

Shayera laughed at the face Wally was making. She looked around and saw some photos. Her eye fell on a photo with a girl and Wally. Full of curiosity she picked up the photo. The girl had long, blonde hair and her blue eyes were almost shining. She held Wally's hand, smiling like she never knew any pain and so was he.

"Who is she?" she asked.

Wally's eyes slid over the photo. Shayera saw him bit on his lip. A shadow fell over his eyes and his smile disappeared. He took over the photo, staring at the girl on it. Not a word came from his mouth. Shayera almost felt stupid for asking that. Suddenly everything seemed so quiet. She wanted to apologize, but the words didn't seem to come.

"Her name is Roselyn" Wally said finally, his voice like he could cry every moment.

"She's beautiful" Shayera tried a smile.

Wally didn't look at her, afraid she would see how hurt he felt.

"She sure is" he put the photo back were it belonged. "She was my best friend at the orphanage."

"Was?" Shayera repeated.

An answer didn't come. Wally and with a full mouth he answered: "that I called you beautiful." looked one last time at the photo, fighting against the feelings and the memories rushing trough his head. He put a smile on his face and asked: "so, what kind of cookies would you like to make?"

Shayera wanted to ask further, but she didn't feel like ruining his day, so she smiled and said: "like I care."

"Well, I like chocolate cookies the most" Wally said, the sadness of a few seconds ago completely gone.

"Chocolate cookies are fine" she answered.

"Great!" Wally smiled. "Wanna drink somethin'?"

"You've got beer?" she asked.

"Of course, come" he said, walking to his beloved fridge.

She saw a Christmas tree. Probably the prettiest she ever saw. Smiling, she watched the tree, while Wally opened the fridge, asking: "you like my Christmas tree?"

"It's beautiful" she answered.

"Almost as beautiful as you" Wally winked as he handed her beer.

"Shut up" she smiled.

"You liked that, didn't you?" he said, walking back to the fridge.

"What?"

She heard him searching for something

"You call every girl beautiful, it's nothing special to you"

"That's not true," he said, his mouth still full, "most girls just are beautiful, that's not my fault. But don't worry, you're the most beautiful."

A weird feeling rushed trough her stomach on the moment he said that, a feeling she shouldn't feel. In an attempt to ignore the feeling, she replied: "I bet you say **that **to every girl too."

"Maybe" he looked up and grinned.

She smiled back. Wally closed his fridge, turning his back to her for few moments. A painful look crossed his face and his eyes started to water. Biting on his lip, he stood there for a few seconds, hoping Shayera wouldn't notice. He took a deep breath, making sure she wouldn't hear, and turned around again.

"Oh" he slapped his self against his face, "almost forgot. Wait here."

Shayera opened her mouth to protest, but Wally was already gone. A sigh escaped her mind and she couldn't help but to think about how heartless it was from her to let John down. It was Christmas, she was supposed to be with John, the one she loved, right? But she was here and the worse of all was that she didn't even felt guilty. Well, she did now, but she didn't when she told John, when she arrived here and the least when she saw Wally smiling.

"Here, catch" Wally's voice interrupted her thoughts, and she turned around to catch whatever he threw at her.

"What the hell is that?" she reacted, her eyes on the papers in her hand.

"The script for the play" he smiled.

_Damn, he looks cute now _

And again, she shouldn't think that.

"A play?" her eyes were full of surprise.

"Yup, about Christmas" his smile even widened as he saw her beautiful eyes so surprised.

"Tell me you're kidding?!" her voice almost sounded desperate.

His laughter filled up the whole room. He grabbed his stomach, but couldn't stop laughing.

"That's not funny!!" she almost yelled, "that's really not funny, Wally! You didn't tell anything about a play!!"

But he didn't stop laughing at all, her desperate face only made it worse. She couldn't help it but start laughing too, trying her best not to.

"Stop it!" she screamed, "it's not funny!"

"You should've seen your face!" he laughed, imitating her face expression.

She burst out in laughter, not even trying to pretend. Their laughter filled up the whole house and Shayera never felt happier. Right now, she didn't even care about all the troubles this boy was giving her. She was happy to be with him and for her that was all what mattered now.

* * *

Wally raced trough the room, in his Flash costume of course, decorating the orphanage at super speed. The other people helping all smiled and were even happy Shayera came to. First, she was afraid she would hear a lot about the invasion, about how she betrayed everyone, but no one said a word about it. They all smiled, thanked her for helping. Shayera couldn't believe how people could already forgive her, as she didn't even forgive herself. In the back of her mind, she knew she never would. But people like Wally, those people helping made it easier to live with it. She flew high above them, decorating the ceiling with stars.

A crashing sound got her attention.

"Who the hell placed that wall there!" she heard Wally screaming.

She looked beneath her and saw Wally lying on the ground. The people around him burst out in laughter, helping him up again. Shayera landed and asked: "what happened?"

"Oh, I fell over my own feet…" he said, slightly embarrassed. "And I crashed against the wall."

"You're really an idiot" Shayera smiled.

Wally smiled back, picking up the decoration that fell in his fall. He looked at her face and the thought how beautiful she was crossed his mind again.

"It's not my fault that wall stood there" he argued.

She laughed, hitting him softly on the back of his head.

"That's about the fifth time you fell today" someone said.

Wally turned around, looking at the man who said that. Wally knew him from the years before, his name was Marvin.

"Hey, if you're the Fastest Man Alive, even falling over your own feet makes you fall like that" Wally protested.

"Yeah, I guess that's right" Marvin laughed.

"But we're happy you're here" a woman said, who carried the name Imelda. "And Hawkgirl too, the kids will love to see you both in the play."

Shayera tried not groan as she thought about the play. She had to sing in it, and for some reason, she didn't like that. Of course she had to play the angel. Wally smiled a little as he saw Shayera's face. There was no way she would ever know, but she really looked funny as she tried to hide something.

"I'm sure they'll love the singing angel" Wally said, winking at Shayera.

"Flash!" she groaned threatening and he grinned his stupid grin.

Everyone started laughing. Shayera turned around and watched him decorating further. Seeing him in his red costume again, felt a bit weird. Since he broke his leg, he never wore that costume, 'cause he didn't need to go on missions. She saw him so many times in his regular clothes, she almost forgot how different he looked in his costume. A small smile crossed her face and she went her attention back to the decoration on the ceiling. For the second time this day she thought about how happy she was to know Wally. This was going to be a Christmas she would never forget.

* * *

Wally looked at Shayera nervous face. They were about to play and he was a bit nervous too, but seeing Shayera like that made him smile. He was sure they both knew their lines and he also knew Shayera would do great. Hoping she didn't notice, he watched her carefully as she read her lines again. The feeling he felt so many times before when he was close to Shayera, rushed trough his veins again. His stomach felt like he came from a rollercoaster and he liked the feeling so much. So damn much, he would never ruin it.

"Psst… you two have to come up and play" Imelda whispered.

Wally stood up, in his green elf costume (still wearing his mask of course) he looked a bit funny, but he didn't mind if that made the children happy. He pulled Shayera up and pushed her almost on the 'podium'. Shayera swallowed and fought away her nerves and walked over to the place were Joseph and Maria were sitting. She went her face to the audience and slowly started singing: "it's oh so quiet, sssh, sssh, it's oh so still..."

Wally smiled and felt his heart almost melting as he saw how Shayera spread her wonderful wings and yelled: "until Jesus was born!"

He heard the older kids laughing, they knew that wasn't the original song. The doll was placed were it should be and Wally jumped on the podium. He did some stupid moves and then fell over his own feet. Even tough that wasn't meant to happen, he got up so quickly and danced further, every one thought he fell on purpose. Shayera tried not to laugh and sang to song. At the end, she actually started enjoying it and looking at the faces of all the children, so happy, so peaceful, made her forget how stupid it was to stand there singing. There were days she would've said she would never ever do this, but if Wally is one of your best friends, nothing is embarrassing anymore. So she continued singing, watching Wally doing funny moves and listening to the laughter of the children.

"That was really funny," Imelda laughed as Wally and Shayera were back in their costume and the play was over.

"Thank you" Wally smiled.

"The kids really loved it"

Wally only smiled. Imelda ran off a she heard some one calling her name. Wally turned around and smiled to Shayera.

"I told you it was going to be fun" he said.

"I survived it" she answered dryly.

"You sound like Bats now" Wally smiled, "but I know you **did** enjoy it."

"Maybe" she shrugged.

"Oh, come one, admit it!"

"Never!" her smile widened a bit.

"I still know you enjoyed it" Wally nodded wisely, smiling.

"What are we going to do now?" Shayera asked.

"Giving presents!" Wally cheered.

Shayera wanted to protest, but Wally grabbed her hand and a few seconds later she stood with a sac in her hand, next to Wally, who happily asked for the first kid he should give a present to. A little girl walked to him, taking place on his lap.

"So, what do you want for Christmas, little girl?"

"I want a doll" she said, a sweet smile on her little face.

"Well, we'll see if we have a doll for you" Wally answered, looking at Shayera.

She opened the sac and searched for a doll. As she found it, she handed it over to Wally, who gave it to the little girl. The girl smiled like she was the happiest girl on this whole earth and in a flash Shayera started to understand why everyone liked kids so much. Well, except for Bats, he hated them, but he hated everything. So that didn't really count. A second kid came and a third, a fourth and they all gave the same answers.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Wally asked again.

"I want my mommy and daddy back" the little kid answered.

Shayera looked down. Those kids were all so happy that she almost forgot that they all lost their parents. She looked at Wally's face and saw to her surprise he still smiled his happy smile.

"I'll see if I've got them in my sac" he said.

Shayera hesitated, but started 'searching' anyways. She didn't know what Wally was going to do. She got up and shook her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I don't have them" Wally said, his hand caressing trough the little kid's hair.

The kid's eyes start to water, but Wally didn't lose his smile. But that wasn't surprising Shayera anymore. Wally never lost his smile.

"But I can give you something really special too" he said mysterious.

The kid looked up and Shayera could read the question in her eyes.

"What?" the girl asked.

"What if you could fly" Wally suggested, "that would be really cool too, isn't it?"

"People can't fly" the girl said like Wally was the most stupid person she ever saw.

"No, but she can" he answered, pointing toward Shayera.

"Would she do that?" the girl asked.

_No, _Shayera thought, _she wouldn't do that._

"Of course," Wally said, lifting the girl up, standing up, putting the girl down again and walking to Shayera. "After all, she **is **an angel."

The girl looked like Wally gave her the sun, her eyes so full of joy Shayera couldn't disappoint her. She looked at Wally with an I'm-so-gonna-kill-you look, but he only smiled, pushing the girl a step towards her. The girl slowly stretched her hand out and touched a wing of Shayera. She smiled back. All sudden everything was quiet. Not a kid made a sound, they all stared at Shayera, like if they stared enough they would know what she would do.

"Alright" Shayera said, "but I won't fly very long, the other kids want their present to."

As Shayera eyes met Wally's, she saw him smiling like she never saw him before. The look in his eyes made her quiet deep inside. She never saw him that happy, so peaceful before. She lifted up the kid and she could almost hear Wally thanking her. With his super speed he opened the window and with a big smile, he imitated those butlers in old movies who opened the cars for the rich people and made a bow. Shayera jumped up, making sure the girl wouldn't fall, flooding above the ground and with a light breeze she flew trough the open window, the dark night in. The other kids ran to the window, the noise returning and watched the girl and Shayera flooding.

"She really is an angel" a little boy shouted.

"She sure is" Wally answered.

_She's the closest to an angel some one could ever be._

"Well, I guess I'll give the presents without my angel until she'll return" Wally said, his voice overflowing with joy.

This was the most beautiful Christmas ever. He never saw Shayera so happy and seeing her smiling like she did so many times today, made his heart beat for a reason. He handed over the presents, joking around, smiling, laughing and in the back of his mind he thanked Shayera for letting him share this with her. 'Cause there wasn't a person in this whole world who deserved that more than she did.

* * *

The night was dark and it was a bit cold, but Shayera and Wally didn't care at all. Shayera looked at Wally, who was almost dancing. They just left the orphanage and they were walking to Wally's home. He didn't have the chance to thank her for what she did. Shayera talked the whole way back long about how the girl told her about her parents. It wasn't difficult to hear the girl really touched her heart.

"Well, then you might know why I like kids so much" Wally grinned.

"You're a kid yourself, they're just on your level of thinking" she laughed, not really meaning it.

_And that's exactly why you're so sweet._

Wally looked at the tops of the high buildings.

"Yeah, I like them because of that too" he grinned and they both laughed. "No, seriously, they don't give me headaches like all those grown-ups do."

He tried to look serious, but Shayera's laughing made it so hard he started laughing too. Lucky for them, his house wasn't to far away from the orphanage, so they were already there. He opened the door and Shayera got inside, looking around again. Wally closed the door, watching her long her dancing on her back as she walked to his living room. He raced after her, passing her so fast she didn't even see.

"Be right back" he shouted, hoping she would hear, "make yourself at home."

Shayera took a seat on his couch, and closed her eyes. On that moment she realised how damn tired she was, but she didn't want this to end. Being with Wally made her feel strange, almost carefree. He was always so happy that she couldn't worry when she was around him.

"Hey, sleepy."

She opened one eye and saw Wally standing a bit to close to her. So close she could feel his breath. A smile crossed her face and she opened her other eye. His red hair was so close to her face that she had to fight the urge to say anything about it. He smiled to her and like a helpless puppy she smiled back. She felt her heart racing in an incredible speed, her breath so fast she thought Wally would say something stupid about it. Her stomach went crazy and the feeling rushed so fast trough her whole body she lost all control. She couldn't think, at least, at nothing else than his lips so close to hers.

The world stopped turning as Wally West brought his face closer to Shayera Hol's. Even tough he said him self whole day, no, whole his life not to do this, he couldn't help it. It was stronger than anything he ever felt and fighting against the feeling was stupid.

Love.

People called it like that, but for Wally it was so much more. He couldn't describe it, couldn't name it. It was way beyond love for this woman, it was something so much more beautiful. His heart raced at an alarming speed, even for the Fastest Man Alive. In the back of his mind he felt how he should stop this, but he didn't want to. He had to kiss her, like a God above him was simply ordering him to do that. There was no way he could fight it any longer.

He brought his hand to her cheek, caressing her soft skin. He looked in her beautiful green eyes, like he wanted to see what he hoped she felt.

Love.

Shayera felt his hand on her cheek and she felt how all the barriers started to fall away. Suddenly, she turned her head around, biting on her lip.

"Don't" she said, fighting the tears, "you know we would regret it. Both of us."

"Why don't we find out?" he took a seat next to her, grinning.

"You know we can't" Shayera said, almost apologising.

"Yeah…" he looked down, "you got John and me, I…" he cut himself off.

"You got what?" she asked.

Wally stood up, walking to the photo she saw earlier. He picked up the photo, walking back.

"Her" he said, not even trying to hide his pain. "I made a promise long ago, to her."

"Which?" she asked.

"That I would love her for ever and ever, whatever would happen. I promised her that I would love no other girl. Saving my heart for her," he shook his head. "I know it's stupid. She left me, she broke her own promises, so why the hell should I keep mine? But I just can't seem to forget it."

He stood up again, putting the photo back.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" he asked, happy again.

Looking at his back, Shayera answered: "maybe I should leave…"

"Please don't," Wally turned around is super speed, almost causing the photo to fall.

"It's late already" she said, standing up.

Avoiding looking in his eyes, she walked to the door, but she heard him almost begging: "please…"

She felt her heart breaking and before she could open his door, he stood before her.

"Name a country, the one you like the most" he said, smiling again.

"Uh… Wally, I really…" she started.

"Sweden? Austria, or do you like Japan more?" he asked, simply ignoring her.

In his mind he begged her to stay, 'cause if she left now he would hurt him self. Well, not really, but it definitely won't be healthy. It would break his heart, he knew for sure.

"I like Peru," she answered, "or Brasilia."

"Well, you have to choose one of them" he smiled.

"Uh, Peru than," she replied and before she could ask why, she felt Wally's arms lifting her up.

"What the…"

"Trust me, I wanna show you something" he whispered.

She sighed and he started running. The world became nothing more than a blur. All the colours fade to a blackish kind of colour, the lights became white stripes in the dark. Shayera felt his arms around her and even tough a few seconds ago, she wanted to leave, she thanked whoever she had to thank for staying. Again, she forgot how hard she should fight this. She watched the world as he saw it daily. Nothing more than a blur, gone before it really was there. Suddenly she felt the meaning behind this. The destiny didn't really matter, he wanted to share his world with her. No one could imagine how the world looked if you were faster than everything else on this world. Even Superman couldn't match Wally's speed. And right now, she could see his world.

Wally carried her further, his feet barely touching the ground. Shayera's long red hair danced on his chest as his speed caused the wind to rush passed him. In a matter of seconds they passed lands, ran over seas.

"From this moment, you have to close your eyes" Wally whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

A smile played on her lips and she closed her eyes. She could hear his heart beating. Listening to his heartbeat she tried not to think about how good this felt. There was no way she could allow herself that. She felt how he put her on the ground again and his voice whispered in her ear: "you can look now."

Slowly, she opened her eyes. The dark night, full of stars, shining brighter than everything she ever saw was above her. Like Wally took a picture out of a fairytale and put it up there. The view was breathtaking, she couldn't find other words for it. She stood on a cliff and under her was a gigantic lake, reflecting the stars and the full moon. Opening her mouth to speak, she found the words coming without any sound.

Wally looked at her and a smile came upon his face. The look in Shayera's eyes told him more than words ever could say. He watched her taking a few steps forward. His eyes followed every singly movement. It was like they forgot what just happened, like everything what possibly could go wrong couldn't reach them there. This was their own, little kingdom, picked out of the most beautiful fairytales of all: real love. No words could describe how Wally felt, nothing in this world could even come close. Slowly he walked to her, until he stood behind her. Magic was all around them, and softly he whispered: "this is my present," he looked up at the stars: "I give you… the stars."

Shayera smiled a little.

"The stars?" she said, looking up.

"Just use your fantasy" Wally grinned a bit.

She turned around, finding herself so close to Wally, that the world start to freeze again. How was she supposed to fight this? Nothing in this whole world could save her now.

"I don't have anything for you…" she whispered, afraid talking louder would shatter their dream world.

"Well, I owe you that one" he winked.

"You sure do" she answered, turning around again.

She took a step backwards and took his hand. Regret would come later. Right now, she only wanted to watch 'her' stars. She only wanted to be with him now. All the other things could come later.

* * *

_**Aaaaw… Wasn't that cute? I hope it was, 'cause it was suppose to be romantic (ugh, I suck at writing 'romantic' story) And I don't know if Shay really likes Peru and it's possibly you don't even have to cross a sea, but in my story they do XD I'm sorry they didn't kiss, but really, Shayera would never cheat on John and Wally wouldn't really want to hurt his own friend so much, right? Okay, next chapter there will happen something more action like, or at least, I'll try my best. I hope my writing style improved a bit, 'cause really, I suck in writing English. Please, please review. I would love to get some ideas or suggestions. Or just an opinion. And thanx to all the people who already reviewed, you all rock 3**_


	6. Chapter 5: The Boy WHo Made A Decision

_**The Boy Who Made A Decision**_

Wally walked trough the city, his mind everywhere but here. The only thing he saw were those beautiful, surprised green eyes. It was spring now and Christmas was long gone, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Stupid tough, 'cause Shayera still broke up with John and she probably never would. But still, dreaming didn't hurt anyone. His feet carried him wherever they wanted to, he didn't even care. Only the green eyes and the red lips formed in a smile underneath them got his attention. All the other things seemed to be stupid and meaningless compared to that.

He bit on his lip. There was no way he could love her. He couldn't love a girl, he promised he never would. All those girls he met… he never loved one of them. He kept telling himself he did, but he never did. His promise made it impossibly. The green eyes in his mind disappeared and he saw the girl he promised to love for ever. And with the memories, he felt the tears coming to his eyes. He clenched his fist, gritting his teeth. She left him, she broke her own promises, why the hell should he keep his?

Seven long, long years he waited, but she never came. Slowly, waiting was becoming too much for him. All he wanted is to for fill his promise. Lost in his thoughts about his lost love, he walked further, not seeing the people or anything else. One day he would find her, and he would marry her.

Suddenly, someone pulled him into an abandoned street. Before he could react the person pushed him against a wall and he felt how the person pulled him in a deep kiss.

_Jeez, I really hope it's a girl, 'cause otherwise I'm gonna hurt him._

Coming to his senses again, he pushed whoever it was away from him and yelled: "what the hell do you think…"

As he looked up, his words disappeared and he stood there opening his mouth over and over again but all the sound was gone. Before him stood the girl he missed every single day of his life. Her blonde hair grew a little longer and her eyes were still as beautiful as they always were. She smiled to him, her beautiful voice reaching his ears: "look, I'll tell you everything, but you've got to hide me first. Not everyone is as happy as I am that I see you again."

"Got that" Wally smiled, grabbing her and lifting her up.

He started running and a moment later they were at his house. Only one thought crossed his mind as he closed to door behind him: Roselyn was back.

"So… Wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" Wally asked, while turning around.

She really sat there, on his couch, smiling her beautiful smile. He felt his heart beating way to fast and he never ever felt happier. In his mind, he told himself he should be so angry when she would return, but now he could only feel happy. All the years he felt so betrayed seemed to be forgotten. She was back, and she was more beautiful than ever.

"Of course, Wally" she smiled, "well, I was so stupid that I ever left you. Really, I should deserve some cruel punishment for that. I missed you every day, so I decided I didn't want this anymore. I left, searched you for years, and now I finally found you."

She stood up, slowly walking to Wally. As she stood before him, she laid her head on his chest.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Wally. I will never leave you again, I swear you. You're the most beautiful thing in my life, really" she lifted up her head and smiled to him.

He fought the tears away. This was even more beautiful than in his dreams. He pulled her closer to his body, never wanting to let her go again.

"I really missed you," Wally said, "I would do everything for you."

"There is something I wanna ask you, but I'm not going to ask you" her hand caressed his cheek.

"For now, let's just enjoy that we're together again" she said, right before pulling him in a deep kiss.

* * *

Shayera avoided every look of other people. Afraid they would see her worries, she looked down to the ground. Wally said he had something important to say and since that was the first time she heard that from Wally, she didn't felt really good about it. And she could see in everyone eyes they were feeling exactly the same. Only Batman and J'onn were showing no emotion at all, but that was normal. Even tough, she could swear she saw something more in Batman's eyes than he wanted to show. It could be just her imagination. They were waiting for Diana now, she could return any minute. Wally wouldn't want to start with what he had to say until Diana arrived.

The past month Wally was so much happier than he used to be. He always used to be the happy, fun-loving kind of guy, but this month… like he became another person. His eyes were shining like the sun itself couldn't and he was talking all day long, without even caring if someone was listening. Something changed, she could tell that. Since a few days he started to be quiet again. Like he was constantly thinking of something. And Wally thinking about something, well, that was just scary. Not he was sp great when it came to paying attention, but a few days ago it became dramatic. It was like there was only one thing on his mind. After his happy acting, he became silent, talking to absolutely no one except Shayera or when necessary. Even Batman was more talkative Wally had been a few days.

Everyone was concerned, she could clearly see that. But Wally didn't answer on their questions what was going on. He only said everything was alright and they didn't need to worry. She did worry and there was nothing that could change that.

On one side, she hoped they would find out what the hell was going on, but on the other side…

She looked up at Wally. He sat there with what he would call a 'Batman-look' in his eyes. Immediately she felt her heart freezing. What if something was really wrong with Wally? What if he was going to tell them something terrible? Her heart felt like it was on the edge of breaking and she didn't know why she was feeling like this.

Her attention got caught as she heard a door open. Diana quickly took a seat and Wally cleared his throat.

"Okay, I guess I can tell you now" he didn't want to look at them and Shayera did notice that with a painful flash trough her heart.

It was for sure now, it was going to be something terribly now. Something that would change everything. In the deepest of her heart she could feel it. Most of all thing, she wanted to stand up, to scream and run away, but she knew she couldn't. She had to sit here and listen to whatever he was going to say, even tough, she knew she didn't want to hear it.

"I'm leaving the Justice League."

He could hear them all gasping for air, the surprise overwhelming. Shayera's eyes widened like they were about to fall out. Of all things, she didn't except this. Illness, a thing about his past, anything, but not this. She gasped for air, that didn't seem to come. No… Wally… No! She couldn't think, couldn't breath, she could only feel the pain taking over her.

"What? Why?" Batman said, with a bit more emotion he wanted. "Uh, I mean, could you tell us your reasons? It's something serious you're talking about."

"I know. But all that superhero stuff is dangerous you know and Roselyn doesn't want me to get hurt…"

Roselyn… The girl on the picture. He said he loved her, oh yes, Shayera remembered that so good. It hit her more than anything else in this whole could, he was leaving her for some other girl. A girl who left him, broke his heart, let him all alone in this cruel world. He forgive her already, after all the things she'd put him trough. Like it was happening right now she could see the pain on his face again, feel how betrayed he must've felt. Like a dagger trough her heart, a voice in her head told her an unbelievable truth: the reason why he was so happy was because of that girl. That **other **girl.

All this time, the only things she wanted was to make him happy, to hear him laugh, to see him smile. So much trouble in her head, all because of that boy and now, now he was leaving her.

The pain was simply unbearable.

"You're leaving this League because of a girl?!!" Shayera yelled, her eyes filled with tears.

She stood up fiercely, which caused it to clash against the ground. But that was the last thing she cared about right now. Without knowing why, the pain of seeing him leaving drove her insane. She couldn't and wouldn't believe he was really leaving. There was no way he would really do that. He was a part of this League, he was the one who kept all this stuff fun and made sure they didn't end up all depressed. He was the shoulders this League was leaning on, the ground under their feet. A League without him would be like… a world without a sun.

"But…" Wally started, surprised by her sudden outburst, "maybe I will be still saving the world and stuff. But it's the only things she wants from me."

"After all this years, she just jumps in your life, asks you to leave the League and without any questions you do it!" Shayera couldn't help it, but her voice rose in anger with every word she said.

No, that wasn't fair. Pain flashed trough her heart again and again, tearing it slowly apart.

_Oh God, don't let him leave me._

Shayera looked in his eyes, like that would change his mind.

"I know, that must sound a bit weird to you all, but…" his eyes started to light up, "if that makes her happy, I'll do it. It's not that bad right?"

Seeing him so happy about another girl, made her lose all her strength. She could feel it slipping away from her and powerless, she bucked and put her chair on its four feet again. Feeling defeated she took place again.

"You **do **realise what you're saying right?" John asked, trying to control the emotion.

"Of course I do" Wally smiled, "and I'll miss you all, but it's the best way."

"You thought this true?" Diana asked, not wanting to believe he really would leave them.

It was hard to imagine a League without Flash. Not possibly, for Shayera. She wanted to scream, to yell, to beg him to stay, but she just sat there, watching him. One last time.

"Yes, I did" Wally confirmed, "it's the best way."

How could he say that? Shayera felt tears coming to her eyes again. How could he leave her and saying it was best. That wasn't right, it was so terribly wrong in fact.

_I need you, Wally, don't leave…_

"The League will miss you, Wally" Superman said.

_Yeah… The League would. I would too._

Shayera tried her best to control herself, but she found herself shaking and her head down. Tears started to make her vision blurry. She felt John looking at her, but she couldn't get a hold of herself. The pain was just to much.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll still be annoying the hell out of you guys" Wally said a grin on his face.

_I hope you will, Wally._

Slowly, real slow, she lifted up her head, looking at the boy she loved so much. Never, she would never have the change to even tell him. She could hate herself for just sitting there, but talking needed a power she didn't have anymore. Only the pain what was left from her power.

He turned around and said: "well, I'll leave you all now. It's time to go back home… goodbye."

After that, he closed the door. Shayera heard the door closing and it sounded like the end of the world. He left, he really left. She couldn't believe it. Tears stream down on her face, falling on the table. He was leaving and she was doing nothing. Just sitting there and acting like a cry baby.

"Shayera?" she heard John saying, "are you alright?"

She clenched her teeth. No, she couldn't just sit here and let Wally go. John's voice reached her ear and made it only worse. She shouldn't be caring at all, or not this much. But she did, she did more than she could ever explain. Only now she could say it for sure, she loved Wally. With whole her heart, she just wanted him to stay. There was no way she could let him leave! A power she never felt took control of her. She could take on this whole world if that would make Wally stay. No, she **would not **watch him walk away.

"No!" she screamed, jumping up and running to the door.

With strength she didn't knew she pushed the door open and ran after Wally, screaming his name. Looking at his back, she stopped running. He slowly turned around. Shayera searched all the words inside her head she could tell him, to make him stay. Thousand words rushed trough her head. But as she looked at his face, the words disappeared and all she could do was standing there, doing nothing.

"What's wrong?" he asked, surprised by the tears on her face.

_I love you Wally. I loved you all along. You were the one who kept me standing when I should've fallen. It's your love that keeps me warm. You're the one, Wally West. You and not John. _

"Please don't leave" was all she could say.

_Your laugh is all I wanna hear. I'm nothing without you. There isn't anyone in this world who means this much to me. If you leave me, you'll break my heart. Don't do this to me, Wally, I need you to much. I can't survive without you. Forgive me for being so stupid, for seeing it so late. I love you, Wally. If I could only seen that earlier._

"It's not that bad" he smiled.

_No, it's even worse, Wally._

"Please don't leave" she repeated, the tears streaming faster and faster down her face.

_Please, please don't leave. Can't you see, can't you see how much I love you? Can't you see you're everything to me? I would do anything to make you stay. Let me love you, I'm sure you won't regret it. Let me be with you, for ever and ever. I will be the reason of your smile. That's the only thing I ever wanted. You have to love me back. It would hurt to much if you don't._

"I won't let her get hurt, because I'm some stupid hero," Wally said.

"And those kids! You love them! They'll miss their hero so much" she cried out.

_If I'm not enough, please stay for yourself. This world needs you Wally, I need you. I wish I could tell you, how much you mean to me. But I know I can't. Don't leave me Wally, don't, just don't! This can't be real, I don't want this to be real. Oh, Wally, don't hurt me like this. I can't take it. _

"Oh believe, they will survive" Wally smiled.

_They maybe, but I definitely won't if you leave me. Can't you see? Can't you tell?_

"Wally…" she whispered, her tears starting to make her voice barely audible, "please don't leave me."

_Why can't I tell you? Why is everything I can do just standing here, crying and begging you? I'm such a pathetic girl. Just look at me. I would do everything for you, but I can't tell you that you're my world. That I love you, that I need you. But I do, Wally, don't you see? Don't you know? I wish you did._

"Don't worry, everything will be alright" he said, turning around, "I love her, Shay, and I won't lose her again."

She watched him leaving, all the strength left her. It was just slipping away again. The feeling like she could take the world was gone. She couldn't even cry anymore. He loved her. Another girl. And for some reason it hurt Shayera more than she could ever tell. Her heart broke in thousand of pieces, shattered by those words. She opened her mouth, to scream, how much she loved him, but the words just didn't come.

Love.

The only thing no one could beat. Her vision was blurry, but still clear enough to see Wally leaving. She never thought she could be hurt this much. Another door closed and she could almost feel Wally walking step by step away from her.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" she screamed, taking all the strength she had left.

"Don't…" she whispered, barely standing on her own feet.

_Why Wally, why? Why couldn't I say it, why did you leave? Why did this have to happen? Why don't you know? Why, Wally, why? Why did it end this way? Why must I go on without you? Why, Wally… WHY?!!!_

"Shayera?" John walked to her side.

_I never thought… this day… would ever come… Wally…_

That moment, it was all too much. The pain in her heart drove her insane, knowing that Wally would never be racing around in this Watchtower. And hearing the voice of the one she always told herself she loved wasn't making it better.

_How could this happen? How could you do this to me, Wally? How could I let this happen? How could I let you do this, Wally? I just watched you leave…_

She turned around on her heels and rushed past John, without even looking at him. The last thing she wanted now was to explain why it hurt her so much. She smashed the door of her room open and closed it a bit harder than she intended too. Almost jumping, she fell on her bed, burying her face in her pillow. Flashes of all the moments she spend with Wally rushed trough her head, causing her to cry even more. His words kept repeating in her head. The happiness in his eyes when he talked about Roselyn hurt her so much.

_Why, Wally, Why? I love you… I love you… I'm nothing without you._

She wanted to disappear from this whole world, to sleep and never wake up again, but most of all she wanted only one thing: Wally West.

_I need you…_

* * *

Roselyn walked trough the room, waiting for Wally to return. She couldn't believe he left the League just like that, only because she asked him too.

"I'm back" she heard a voice saying and she turned around.

"I already started missing you" a smile came upon her face. "So, how did it go?"

"Shay looked like she was going to die," the look on his face was something between amused and deadly worried. "She acted like her world ended or something."

"May be for her the world did end, Wally" Roselyn still smiled, "may be she loves you more than you know."

Wally looked outside. Clouds hid the sun and he felt something he never felt before.

"I will miss her" he whispered.

"Why would you?" Roselyn's smile didn't disappear, but her voice sounded chilly, "she betrayed you once before and she's still with that John guy, isn't it?"

"How do you know?" Wally frowned his eyebrows.

"I'm not deaf, everyone knows."

"Perhaps" Wally didn't want to get mad at Roselyn, he just couldn't, "but please don't say Shay betrayed me. She really didn't have a choice and I know she's still with John. It should stay that way. And besides… I don't…" he looked down and saying it was harder than he thought: "I don't **love **her. I don't **need **her."

_Right? I don't, right?_

"Of course you don't" Roselyn laughed, "you would've left her for me otherwise, would you?"

"No, that's right" Wally turned around and walked to Roselyn, "the only one I love is you."

_Right? I do, right?_

He didn't know why everything was so confusing. It seemed such a good idea, leaving it all behind, being with Roselyn again… But now it was like this, he felt strange. Empty. He felt so incredibly empty, like a piece of his life was ripped away from him. Like the most important thing in his life was missing. His green eyes went to Roselyn, still smiling. Rosy was the most important thing in his life, right? She was everything he ever wanted. This was what he always dreamed of. His beloved Roselyn was back and still he felt so empty. Was it wrong to leave the League? To leave… Shayera? He couldn't believe he already missed her like that. It was not like she died, or disappeared. He couldn't love her, he loved Roselyn, only Roselyn.

Shayera was his best friend, more a sister than a friend. But he couldn't allow himself to love her. He had to keep his promise, to make true what he always said.

"Something wrong, Wally?" Roselyn sounded concerned.

"Nothing, love" he answered.

_Right?! _

"Everything is alright" he lied.

"You're lying, Wally" she caressed his cheek.

"It just feels weird, Rosy" Wally answered, "they've been my friends, no, my family for so many years. Well, not that much, but for a long time and it seems an eternity. I almost feel like I just turned my back on them. And they don't deserve that, after all what they've done for me. Even Bats doesn't, even tough I hated him so much sometimes."

"My dear Wally" she laid her head on his chest, caressing his arm, "it's the best way. I just don't want you to get hurt. All that superhero stuff is so dangerous."

"I know" Wally sighed, "but all those kids, they were so happy. They really… loved me."

"Than why don't we get some kids of our own?" a big smile crossed her face, "they'll love you too."

Wally wanted to say something, but Roselyn's lips on his made him forget everything that could go wrong. With a soft pressure on his chest she made Wally take a few steps in the direction of the couch. She didn't even break the kiss as she pushed him on his beloved couch.

"Don't you worry, love" she said, walking to him and kissing him again, "I'll make you forget everything."

And as her lips touched his again and her hands caressed his body, there was nothing he wanted to think about.

This was what he wanted.

_Right?_

* * *

_**I know, that was just too cruel for Shayera. I'm sorry I repeated her thoughts so much and she was thinking so much, but all I wanted was to write down how you feel when the one you love the most leaves. I know I suck at it, but hey, trying doesn't hurt. Please tell me what you think of it. I would love some more reviews, that would really bright up my day. I know Wally did say he loved Shayera and now telling he's not, but he's just confused. It a but like Shayera and John. She wants to love John, so she tells herself she does, even tough (and we all know it!) she doesn't and she's in love with Flash. Oh, and I just noticed I forgot all the time my disclaimer, so: I DO NOT OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE, but I DO own Roselyn. Well… Let's hope Shay and Wally get together… or will he love Roselyn and go on with his life? Muhahaha, read and you'll find out!**_

_**SO MUCH THNX TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! I LOVE YOU ALL! 3333333 D**_


	7. Chapter 6: The Boy Who Remembered

_**The Boy Who Remembered**_

****

Wally walked trough the endless, white halls. He knew he didn't have to right to be here and his uncle Barry told him never to go alone. It could be dangerous or something. But right now, Wally didn't care. He forgot his bag and he had to get it bag. Daddy would be so angry otherwise and may be he would yell at him again. Telling him that he's such a stupid boy, such a disaster. Wally didn't want to hear that anymore. He knew it already, his dad didn't have to remind him all the time.

The door with **No access for unauthorized persons **told him he was close to retrieving hi**s **bag. Slowly he pushed open the door and looked around. The sound of thunder made him look up.

"Shit" he whispered.

The lightening made the world seem like it was falling apart. Without hesitating his eyes controlled whole the room and he walked over to the place his bag laid. The thunder sounded so close now. It was almost like there was going to happen something. Another lightening and Wally was so scared, he jumped up and accidentally caused two chemicals to fall.

On that moment, the world shook and another lightening flashed trough the sky. It hit the building with full strength, the windows shattering into thousand and thousand of pieces. He opened his mouth to scream as a pain he never felt took control over him. A blue and white light danced before his eyes, and he felt something really fast rushing trough his whole body, again and again.

Again the lightening hit the building.

He was in another world. For a second, he was in a world were only speed existed. There was no time, no one else, no pain or sorrow. Only he and his speed. Blue sparkles danced around him, like the lightening searched a way into his body. He didn't feel any pain anymore… he only felt… speed. More than a feeling, more than a thought, more than he could ever explain he knew the lightening gave its speed to him. The world of blue disappeared and Wally fell against the ground.

The sky was black and the rain poured down, but Wally could only feel the speed rushing trough his blood. He wasn't scared anymore. The smell of fire reached his nose and he got up with an inhuman speed. The heat of fire made him turn around. Flames were already everywhere. On that moment, the nine-year old kid took control again. Screaming, he searched a way out, but there was nothing he could do. The flames came closer and closer, until the only thing he could see was the red flames. Pushed against the wall, with no place to go, Wally's mind saw only one answer. Going right trough the flames. There was no other way to escape. Something in his mind told him this was crazy, but somehow it didn't sound that stupid to him. A weird feeling said him he would be so fast the flames wouldn't even have the change to eventually burn. Pushing his bag close to him, he took a deep breath. With a courage he never knew, he jumped up and started running.

The world became a blur, nothing more than a breeze. It was gone, before it even was there. The flames seemed to avoid his feet, like they made a passage for him. In a matter of seconds, he stood outside the building. Staring at the people around the building, he felt something he never felt. He wasn't just a stupid disaster, no, he was special. He could do things no one else could. A smile crossed his face and even the rain that poured down on him, couldn't temper the light that seemed to shine from him.

"Wally!"

With his new gained speed he turned around. His uncle Barry ran to him. He got on his knees, looking at Wally.

"What are you doing here, boy?" he asked with a serious look in his eyes, but speaking terribly slow.

It took a few seconds until Wally understood what he was saying. Why did he talk so slow? His uncle never told this slow before.

"Nothing" Wally lied.

He couldn't explain. It would sound like he lost his mind. And there were no words that matched what he saw, what he felt. Nothing could explain. But he knew that what happened was real, that what he saw was something more than he could understand.

"Come, I'll bring you home, you're parents will be worried" Barry lifted Wally up and put him on his hip, carrying him to his car. "You're sure nothing happened?"

"No, uncle, nothing happened" Wally smiled, even tough he hated to lie.

Barry placed him in his car, and Wally looked outside the window, watching the building burn. He escaped, from the third floor to the ground in only a few seconds. It was amazing, so great he could barely keep it to his self. He wanted to get out of the car and tell his uncle he'd run.

"Were you in the building, Wally?" Barry asked as he started his car, driving to Wally's house.

The sound in his uncle's voice and the excitement about what Wally felt and saw caused the boy to find it harder and harder not to talk about what happened. No, his uncle wouldn't believe it.

"I was just taking my bag" Wally said, "but I was gone before the fire started, really!"

"You didn't touch anything of the chemicals, right?" his uncle sounded deadly serious.

"Of course not," Wally lied.

"Hm" his uncle muttered.

Wally didn't say anything anymore. He looked outside the window and suddenly he thought about how slow cars were. The rain poured down on the road, but all Wally could think about was the beautiful, blue and white world he was. For a second he thought he had to tell his uncle, but that was stupid.

"How fast is Superman?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Barry replied.

"Just wanna know, so how fast is he?" Wally repeated, getting impatient.

"They say he's the fastest man alive" Barry said, "but I know someone who's faster."

"Really?" now he'd got Wally's attention.

"The Flash," he answered, "ever heard about him?"

"Uhu" Wally nodded.

"Well, he's the Fastest Man Alive" Barry said, his eyes on the road.

Wally looked outside again and a smirk crossed his face.

_Not anymore. _

Wally looked to the streets. Stars filled the night and his mind seemed to go off and relive hidden memories. He couldn't help it, but something made him feel so sad. Turning around, he watched Roselyn sleeping. Slowly he walked to her and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Hm" she muttered.

She turned around and slept silently further. Wally sighed and walked to the window again, watching the few people pass. He was used to feeling like every second takes a lifetime to get pass, but this was even worse. It felt like he was missing something and no matter how hard he ran from it, it kept being there. Slowly, it drove hem insane. This was what he wanted all along, this was what he dreamed of since the day she left and now, all he could feel was incomplete. The night seemed so much darker than before and he couldn't help it but always again Shay's words kept repeating in his head.

_Wally… Please don't leave me. _

He could see the tears in her eyes, he could feel her pain and it made him so sad. Perhaps this wasn't the best way. Clenching his fists he felt how tears came to his eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. He should be happy now, he should feel like nothing in this whole world could hurt him. But he didn't, he felt so defeated, so empty and incomplete. Only a month passed and there wasn't been a day he didn't thought about how much he missed the League. Every second again he saw Shayera's eyes, crying and begging him to stay. How could he ever leave the League just like that? Why did it seemed so stupid now?

A single tear slid over his cheek and he stared off in the distance. The stars shining bright remembered him to the wonderful Christmas he'd spend with Shayera. A soft smile crossed his face and the memories made him forget his pain for a few moments, but than again, the pain only got worse. He missed Shayera so much, more than he ever thought he would. It felt like leaving her was the most stupid thing he ever did.

For a second he wondered if Shayera would be looking at her stars and think about him. Not able to deal this pain, he stood up, put on his jacket and left his house. He locked the door and whispered soft: "Sorry Rosy, I'll be back before you know it." And he left.

When he was far enough he took his GSM and took a deep breath. He didn't know why he was doing this, but with his super speed he searched Shayera's number and called her. Holding his GSM to his ear, he hoped Shayera wouldn't answer. Why was he doing this? It was like midnight, she would sleep.

"With Shayera" a beautiful voice said, "who am I speaking with?"

"Wally" he said, after hesitating.

"Wally?" she repeated surprised, "why are you calling?"

"I was thinking about you and…" he sighed, "I miss you, Shayera. I never thought leaving this League was that hard."

"You could've thought earlier about that" her voice sounded so cold Wally felt his heart freezing.

"Are you angry on me, Shayera?" he asked, sounding more pathetic he wanted.

"No… Disappointed" her voice became a bit warmer, "I miss you too, Wally."

"Are you tired?" he asked suddenly.

He heard her laughing: "what? Why?"

"Just answer" he teased her.

"No, not at all. I can't sleep anyways…" she answered.

"Uh… Is John with you?"

"No, why?"

"Because of this" he said, suddenly standing before her, his cell phone in his hand.

Shayera looked up, tears on her face. Wally wanted to say something Wally-like, but as he saw her tears his face became worried.

"You were crying?" he asked, feeling like an idiot for rushing in like this.

She only nodded. Tears stream down her face and her window stood open, the stars shining their lights on her face. Wally stepped towards her, taking her hand. She looked down and suddenly she lay in Wally's arms.

"I miss you, Wally" she whispered, "and when I heard your voice again…"

Her tears prevented her to speak further. She wrapped her arms around his neck buried her head in his chest. Hoping she could completely disappear in him, being in his heart for ever, she pulled him as close to her as possible. Wally just slowly caressed her red hair.

"Please don't cry, Shay" he whispered.

"I'm sorry…" she answered, whipping her tears away. "How… How are things going with Roselyn?"

"Good" he didn't sound as convinced as he wanted to.

Even tough Shayera wasn't crying anymore, he still caressed her hair, keeping her close to him. Suddenly he noticed. The feeling was gone. He wasn't feeling incomplete anymore, he wasn't empty inside anymore. She made him… whole again. Slowly he lifted up her head, so she looked into his eyes.

"Shayera…" he started, not sure what he was going to say.

She didn't answer, just looked back.

"If I could… I would come back… to you" he caressed her cheek, "for you. I don't want to see you hurt. But… I love Roselyn. I don't want to lose her anymore, Shay. I don't want to hear her saying she's leaving again. It would hurt too much…"

She brought up a little smile. He looked at her beautiful face and he whispered: "I'm really sorry for hurting you, if I did. I never meant to do that…"

"I know, Wally" she pulled him a little closer, "I know you care."

He hugged her once more.

"I think I have to go now" he said.

Standing up, she asked: "will I see you again?"

"I think so" he smiled, "we'll see."

"Yeah, we will" she forced a smile.

Wally walked away and closed the door behind him. Fighting against the burning tears behind her eyes, Shayera turned around and walked to the window. Her eyes slid to the night above her, watching the stars. Her stars. Given to her by the boy she loved to most.

* * *

Wally walked trough the room, just at the speed a normal boy would. He smiled and waited for his beloved Roselyn to return. Since the day they left that awful, they've become happy together. Wally told her that he loved her and she said she'd love him too. That was the most beautiful day in his whole life. He would spend his whole life with her, because every moment they were together nothing could go wrong. He loved her so much, he could never explain. He wouldn't know what to do without her.

"So… he's the boy you're talking about?" he heard an unknown voice asking.

Immediately he turned around, his fists high in the sky, protecting his face. He saw a group of boys standing, Roselyn in front of them. They all laughed with him, and Roselyn shook her head.

"What's happening?!" Wally screamed, not feeling good about this.

"I don't think we can use him" a boy said, walking towards Wally.

He felt scared, so deadly scared. His eyes searched answer as they met Roselyn's, but she only stared with a blank look.

The boy walked to Wally, launching his fist to his face. Using his super speed he jumped away and the fist only hit the solid ground. Flashes of his father, doing exactly the same to him, went trough his head.

"What is going on?!" and again they laughed.

"He's pretty fast, you're right about that" the boy said, and he started attacking Wally again.

Wally kept jumping, dodging and running. His heart beat way to fast and he was scared. He never felt more scared than today. Something was going to happen and it was not going to be good. In the deepest of his heart, he felt like something was ripped away from him. The boy became angrier and he hit Wally eventually. With a painful sound, Wally's head met the ground. Blood coloured the ground red.

"Don't hurt him" Roselyn said, "please, don't."

She ran over to him and helped him up. The boy spit at him, grunting: "you're pathetic, boy. Come, we'll leave those two here alone for a moment."

His eyes full of hate, he looked at Roselyn, his lips forming the questions he didn't want to be answered: "what's going on, Roselyn?"

"I'm leaving you, Wally" she said, standing up and turning around again.

"NO!" he screamed, running to her and grabbing her skirt.

Like he was walking on the edge of a deep ravine and that skirt was the only thing that could prevent him from falling, his fingers clenched around the substance of it. He buried his face in her skirt, repeating she couldn't leave him.

"I have to, Wally" she whispered.

"No!" he cried out, "no, I'm coming with you."

"No, Wally!" Roselyn pushed him away.

Wally stumbled over his own feet and again his head met the ground. Pain shot trough his body, but it was nothing, nothing compared with the pain his heart felt. He couldn't cry, he couldn't talk. Standing up again demanded all the power that was left in his body.

"Please don't leave me" he said, his voice without any emotion.

"I have to, Wally" she looked at his face.

The pain disappeared on it. His eyes weren't crying for help anymore. He was empty. Every kind of emotion just left him. And that was scarier than anything else he could've done. If he'd cried, yelled, smashed with things or even hurt his self or her, it would've been less bad than this. He just stood there and he looked, like there was nothing he could do anymore. It wasn't like Wally to give up. It wasn't like him at all, but he couldn't find the strength to fight anymore.

"Run, Wally" she said and she turned around, taking a few steps.

"This is not you destiny. Run and make sure your life won't be like this. Run, don't ever stop. I love you, don't forget that. I'm sorry, Wally… I'm sorry…"

He watched her leave, feeling his heart shattering, breaking. It was like she ripped it out and smashed it into pieces. Like a heroic deed, he said: "Roselyn."

She stopped.

"Wally?"

"Do you remember my promise to you?"

"Yes, I do."

"I won't break my promises, Rosy," his voice sounded so empty as he added, "I won't."

She didn't answer anymore, she just left.

He didn't feel the pain anymore. Without a word, he turned around. His whole world was ripped apart. The words kept repeating in his head. He bit on his lip. Feeling like he was some kind of worn out doll, without anything inside left he started running.

He ran, without looking back. Tears stream down his face. He forgot the world, he forgot how it felt to be whole. The only thing he knew was what he promised her: he would love her. For ever.

Wally felt the tears coming again.

Oh, he could remember that day so good.

Like it happened yesterday.

He could remember that day.

It was the day he first started running. He never slowed down, he never stopped and now, now it was too late. There was no way he could stop and face his past. He was too far gone.

He could remember that day.

It was the day she broke his heart, leaving him alone to bleed. His whole life was only in function of that. Running, running and never stop. Further, further, no looking back. Joking, laughing, but feeling… no… he had no time to feel. No time to think, no need to. Only further, further with that life. And now, he reached the point he was getting tired of running. But he couldn't stop anymore.

He could remember that day.

It was the day she killed him.

* * *

**_So… that was my chapter! Hope you like it. I know it almost only flashbacks. This is my 'answer' on Lakariana's 'question'. This is how Wally got his powers and I know they don't match with the series. The last flashback was of Roselyn leaving him. I know it sucks, it doesn't even come close of how he must've felt. But well, anyways. _**

_**Tell me what you think, please. I don't really like this chapter, so please tell me what you think and how I could improve it. If you have any 'question' or 'request' for my story, just tell me, I'll see what I can do. Visit my profile page, and tell me which story I should write after this one. So, that was everything. I still don't own Justice League. 'cause if I would… I've would've… Oh, well, never mind! D**_

_**And everyone who reviewed: I still love you guys, and I always will! 3 **_


	8. Chapter 7 The Boy Who Made A Mistake

_**The Boy Who Made A Mistake**_

Shayera wasn't the same anymore, which was clear. Since the day Wally left the League, she didn't talk anymore, she didn't eat anymore and she watched the stars every night. The whole League got a lot more silent, even Batman was more quiet than usual. The League was nothing without Wally. They all missed their Fastest Man Alive. They missed his jokes, his smile and his silly remarks on things.

But there was no one, no one in this whole world who missed him as much as Shayera. Every day she missed him more. There was one thing she'd come to realise, she really loved Wally. And because of that, there was one more thing she had to do. Even tough, she didn't feel like it.

With all the courage she could find, she knocked on John's door.

It wasn't any longer the best way to tell herself she loved John, 'cause she knew she didn't. He was a good friend, but she didn't love him. She hoped he wouldn't open the door. But she also knew that if she didn't tell him now, she was never going to tell him. Wally would never love her, she knew that as well. He loved Roselyn. She meant everything to him, but still she couldn't do this to John. He had the right to know.

He opened his door and smiled.

"Hey, Shayera" he said.

"Hi" she said shortly, "can I come in?"

"Yes, of course" he said, opening the door for her.

She got in and thought about how exactly she was going to do this.

"We need to talk, John" she said.

He sighed. He knew were this was going and he didn't want to hear it.

"Yes, we do" he answered.

"John…" she collected all her courage, "it's over. I'm really sorry… You're just, not the one I love anymore."

She looked down, she didn't want to see if he's hurt or not. It did hurt him. He bit on his lip, looking at Shayera.

"No…" he said, his voice full of tears, "I think that one is a certain Wally West."

"What? How do…?" she asked full of surprised, looking up.

"It's easy to tell, Shay. Every time you're with him, you light up like a star. Since he left you've been acting like your whole world ended. And the way you look at him… you looked at me the same way too, once."

"I'm really sorry, John" she said.

"Don't need to…" he said, smiling a bit. "Wally will take good care of you. He might be a moron at some times and immature, but he's an honest person. He has a good heart… He won't hurt you."

"He loves that Roselyn girl" she answered, biting on her lip.

"No, he doesn't" John shook his head, "he tells himself he does."

"Why would he do that?" she frowned her eyebrows.

"I really wouldn't know" John said.

"John!" they heard Diana screaming.

"Better check what's going on there" he said, walking passed her.

"Bye, John" she softly said.

Without another word, John took off. It went better than she thought it would. Even tough she could hit herself for him knowing she fell in love with Wally. But he wasn't even angry about that. She sighed in relief and walked to the control room, where Batman was watching the screen. Walking pass him, she looked outside the window. In some way, she'd expected Wally to zip in and say something stupid. Even now it was about two moths he was gone, she still couldn't believe he was really gone.

"Do you believe Wally loves that girl?" she suddenly asked, turning around.

Batman didn't even look up. He just watched the screen, answering: "does it matter? He says he does."

"Yeah, I know that. But I just can't believe that you can forgive people if they put your trough so much trouble" she answered.

"We all forgave you, why wouldn't he forgive her?" he answered, switching a few screens.

"I guess you're right" she sighed. "But that he just left the League?"

"Well, Wally never was a person who thought about the consequences" a little, barely visible smile crossed his face for a few seconds.

Shayera smiled.

"No, he wasn't" she answered, turning around again.

Batman didn't say anything anymore, just watching the screens. Shayera looked outside, wishing Wally would be here to make her feel better.

_Why didn't I just tell you when I had the change?_

* * *

Wally walked trough the buildings. It was here he got his power and it was here he worked right now.

"Hey, Mr. West" a voice behind him said.

_Wow, jeez, that sounds so not me._

A grin passed his face and he turned around.

"Yeah? What's up?"

The young woman standing before him looked around, making sure there was no one else. She was new here, a student you could say and they told Wally to help her a bit. Since that day she almost stalked him while he was at work, but hey… if you had such a pretty face, Wally didn't mind at all. The only thing that bothered him was that she was serious all the time, followed the rules without thinking and… that she called him Wallace!

"Oh, nothing really, I just thought we could walk together" a sweet smile crossed her face.

"Okay, but" he smiled back, "you have to call me Wally. Everyone does. Well, not if someone important is coming, but I don't think that's going to happen very early."

"Okay, Mr… uh, Wally"

Wally shook his head.

"You'll never learn, huh?"

"In class they always told me to have respect for the ones above you."

"I'm not above you" he looked down on the girl, whose head came not further than his shoulder.

"Okay, you're not so tall, but than doesn't mean I'm above you" he smirked.

No reaction. In his mind he sighed. Look, that was annoying. Making a joke and nobody that laughs with it. He wanted to say something about it but suddenly he heard a crashing sound. Without thinking he turned around in super speed and saw a very familiar person crashing trough the window. He heard Nina screaming beside him and he snapped back to his senses. Within a few seconds, he pushed her against the wall and than ran over to Shayera, to prevent her from falling. He caught her before she fell, asking: "okay, what is going on?"

Shayera stood back on her to feet again, looking at Wally.

"Oh, hey" she said a bit surprised, "just a prison break."

"I don't wanna act like I know it all, but… that's like 15 miles away from here."

"Well, they escaped and I came after them, but I really have to go now, before they escape."

"Bye, Shayera!"

"Bye, Wally" and she flew back into the air.

"Wow, Mr… Wally" Nina said, getting back up again, "you know Hawkgirl?"

"Of course," he answered and ran (not using his super speed this time) back to the window. He saw how Shayera was simply crushed down by some villains he didn't even now. They were wearing ridiculous costumes, but than again, who didn't? He could hear her screaming and he felt his heart begging him to help. But he couldn't, first of all, he didn't had his costume. Second, Roselyn didn't want him too and third, what would Nina think if he just rushed of like that?

But still… he had to do something. Without really thinking he turned around and ripped a piece of substance of his clothing. In super speed he made a sort of… mask out of it. While tying the 'mask' up, he said: "what you're gonna see now, is our secret. Okay? You won't tell anyone about it, or I'll make sure you regret it."

_Muhaha, Wally goes Vendetta-mode. Now I only need some guns, a lot of them._

"O-Okay Mr. West" she nodded, something between scared, shocked and surprised.

"Great" he said, turning around again and before Nina could even blink he was gone.

"Oh, my" she whispered, looking at the white coat Mr. West left on the ground.

She turned around and continued her way, not believing everything she just saw.

Shayera dodged another blow. Her mace was laying just out her reach, but even the slightest distraction could lead to something worse, so all she could do was dodging and cursing. For a second, her eyes went to the building were Wally catch her.

Was he still there? Was he just looking how she couldn't win? Was he just watching? Or did he just go further, without doing anything at all? Didn't he care at all anymore? Did he just moved on with his life, leaving her and everything behind?

A few second of thoughts were enough. She felt a fist hitting her cheek and she fell on the ground. The world fade to black a few second and she was sure she was going to feel a lot of other beats. But they didn't come as she felt how two strong arms lifted her up. A second later she heard a crashing sound and a: "who are you?!"

The world started to get colour again and she saw a familiar grin on the boy's face. He was wearing a white mask, looking a bit stupid with it. The boy put her down again and a voice she missed so long said: "I would like you to tell, but I'm probably gone before you know it."

"What?!" the voice sounded incensed.

"No time to talk" he said again and a dark blue and green blur rushed passed Shayera and the villain, who didn't even had a name.

"Catch, Shay" she heard the white-masked boy saying and he throw her mace to her.

As she looked at the smile on his face for a second, she knew she was right. That was Wally under that stupid white mask. For the first since he left the League a smile crossed her face. With a renewed power she flew up and beat the guy with her mace. Wally watched her fighting for a second and the moment Shayera yelled a big grin crossed his face. He missed this so much and only now he felt so right again. It was here he should be, not with Roselyn. But there was no way he could go back now. He made a mistake and he had to live with that.

But it was not now he had to think about that.

With his super speed he ran to the place all the glass felt when Shayera crashed trough the window. He picked them up and yelled: "Watch out, Shay!"

Immediately Shayera flew a few feet back in the air and the villain without a name turned around. Wally threw them with a speed beyond compared and before someone even knew what was going on, it was too late. The villain fell on the ground and Shayera hit him once more with her mace, which put him out of conscious. She smiled and as Wally walked toward her she said: "you look ridiculous, you know that?"

"Yeah, I figured that out. But hey, if everyone knew I was me…" he smiled.

"Okay, but that" she pointed at the mask.

A grin crossed his face and than he asked: "wasn't there anyone to help you?"

"We didn't think it would be such a problem and uh…" her voice lowered, "since you left, we miss a person of course…"

"You don't have a replacement, yet?" he said and added cocky, "not that I'm replaceable. It must be hard to find someone as good as me."

They did find a replacement, but no one **wanted **to replace him. It was almost like they believed that he would come back. He couldn't leave the League just like that. No one could believe it and so, they were sure he could come back anytime he wanted. Even Batman and J'onn didn't want to replace him.

Shayera smiled and just wanted to say something as she heard Batman in her COMM link: "Shayera?"

"Yes?"

"There is fire about 3 miles away from where you are. You think you can be there?"

"Uh…" her eyes went to Wally and she felt her happiness fading away, "sure."

She listened only half as Batman gave her the exact location and as he switched of she sighed: "well, have to go."

"Should I come with you?" Wally asked, knowing he couldn't.

"No, you should finish your work. I can handle this alone" she turned around and before she flew away she said: "Goodbye, Wally."

"Goodbye, Shayera" he wave to her and screamed: "tell the rest I said hi!!!"

He watched her flying away and he felt that right feeling slipping away again. He sighed, turning around and walked back. The stupid white mask fell on the ground as he smashed it away. He would've given so much no for his red mask, his scarlet costume and all the danger. He should be out there now, fighting aside Shayera, the red mask covering his face. The wind blowing pas his face, being a red blur, protecting this world… that was what he should be doing. It was what he wanted, it was what he lived for. He needed it, more than he could tell. But he couldn't turn around and go save the world anymore. He wasn't the Flash anymore. Right now, he was Wally West and in the deepest of his mind he knew that Wally West was just an ordinary boy without the Flash. And the last thing he wanted was to be 'just' a boy. After all what he felt, all the struggles he had to get himself trough, all the remarks on his immature character, the last thing he wanted to be was normal. It was funny, when he was younger he would've killed to be normal. To be just a normal boy, with his parents, with normal friend. But slowly he began to realise he wasn't normal and that hadn't to be so bad. He could be so much more. He became a hero. But now…

No, he didn't want this. He turned around and started running. This wasn't what he wanted. Smashing open his door, he ran to the drawer were his ring lay. With his super speed he searched, cursing loud when he didn't found it.

"What are you searching, love?" he heard Roselyn asking.

Using all the courage he had, he turned around, facing her.

"My ring, you know, with my costume."

Her beautiful blue eyes widened like she saw a horror movie.

"Why?" her voice sounded full of fear.

"Roselyn" he started, "I love you. Never ever forget that. But I have to go out there. I have to be a hero. I can't live without it, Rosy. It's what I am, it's my life and even you can't change that."

_And if you really love me, you would let me go._

Blue eyes full of tears looked at him.

"That's not true!" she screamed, her voice skipping of emotion, "you only want to fight for that Shayera!"

Now it was Wally's turn to widen his eyes. He shook his head, feeling so miserable. How could she think that? He loved her, he did. He would never let her go for Shayera. Not now he finally got her back. This wasn't for Shayera… right?

"Oh, God, Roselyn…" he whispered, hugging her and caressing her blonde hair, "Shayera has nothing do to with this. She is my friend, but I won't leave you for her. I just can't stand here and let the things happen."

Roselyn pulled him closer to her.

"Okay… But be careful" she let him go, not even looking at him.

She tried to control her tears as she said: "you're ring lays in the last drawer."

In even less than a second Wally had his ring and another second passed as he got into it. Roselyn watched him standing there in his scarlet costume. It was who he was and she couldn't change that. She kissed him on more time and than pushed him in the direction of the door: "go, Wally, be a hero."

Wally turned around and he smiled.

"You're the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me, you know that?"

His voice kept hanging in the room and he was already gone before the sound of his voice was fade away. Roselyn sighed, but inside her heart she knew she did the right thing. She couldn't tell Wally who he had to be or what he had to fight for.

This wasn't supposed to happen, but she couldn't help it. She looked at the door where her beloved Wally went out. Walking to the phone, she keyed in a number. Holding the phone to her ear, she looked outside.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to do this anymore" Roselyn claimed.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I really love him. I don't want to hurt him."

"Pathetic girl! You can't stop now."

"But…"

"You can't stop now."

"You're right… This has to be done" Roselyn hang up the phone without another word.

Tears filled her blue eyes. This definitely wasn't what she wanted. But she couldn't go back now. It had to be done. It had to happen.

"Why, Wally?" she whispered, "what's wrong with our love? Why can't I just love you without anything causing us to fall apart?"

* * *

The first time in months, the red blur was in the streets again. Faster than anyone could even imagine, Wally ran trough the city. He heard someone crying and turning around he saw the building Shayera was evacuating people. A big smile crossed his face. He saw a girl crying and in a blink of an eye he stood next to her, asking friendly: "what's wrong, little girl?"

"My sister is still inside that building" she cried, pointing at the window of the huge apartment.

"Don't you worry, I'll get her for you" and within a second he was inside the building.

He couldn't help it, but the memories of how he got his power flew into his mind. He smiled and never felt happier to do this than he ever did before. Listening to every sound, he heard a silent crying. With a smile he turned around, running right trough the flames that didn't even had the change to hurt him. He was gone before seconds had the time to pass. Smashing the door open, he saw the little girl sitting there, crying. Like in slow motion he saw the ceiling above her giving away. The stones and wood started to fall and Wally jumped forward, picking up the little girl. With a crashing sound he heard the ceiling collapsing. As he turned around he only saw a wall of burning stone and he cursed silent. The air was starting to be filled with smoke and he heard the little girl coughing.

"Don't worry, little girl" he said, "I will get you out."

The little girl looked up and a smile crossed her face: "You're the Flash, right?"

Wally nodded. That was exactly who he was. And what he'll always be. He was Flash, The Fastest Man Alive.

"Than you'll get me out of here…" she said, before losing her conscious because of the air that was slipping away.

Her words hit him deeper than she could ever believe. A smile crossed his face and his eyes looked for a way out. Here the flames couldn't come anymore, but dodging the falling stones he knew he would be buried alive if he'd stay here. A look of the window told him he couldn't jump, he would die for sure. The only way was going right trough the wall. Wally never tried this before, but it had to work. He shook the girl so fast back and forth that she became nothing more than a blur. Hoping this was fast enough, he started to shake his own molecules so fast he could pass trough the wall. Biting on his lip he ran to the wall and…

It didn't work. The girl was too slow. Cursing out loud he shook her faster.

_Faster, faster, faster._

The floor under his feet started to collapse as well.

_Faster, faster, faster!_

And finally he went trough the wall, his arms feeling ripped apart. A faint smile crossed his face and he continued his was down. Running so fast that the ground falling away under his feet was not even bothering him, he kicked open the door and ran outside. He put the girl carefully down, and saw the other girl running to her. She looked up, a big smile on her face.

"Thank you so much, Flash."

He smiled back. This was definitely what he wanted. Nothing could change this feeling in his heart as he saw what he meant for this girl. He turned around again, running inside the building. In a matter of moments he searched over the whole building, finding no one else captured there.

Standing outside again, he looked around. He saw Shayera returning a girl to a happy parent and he smiled. This was they were both meant to be. At each others side, saving this world. And no one, no one could ever change that. Shayera turned around and a surprised look crossed her face.

"Wa… Flash?" she said, walking to him.

Her eyes slid over his red costume. He looked so damn cute in that, she couldn't help herself but she had to think it. There was nothing to stand between her and her thoughts anymore. She could just think about Wally how she wanted now.

"The one and the only" he smirked.

"You're back?" she asked, smiling.

"I couldn't leave it behind" he grinned sheepishly.

"Are you joining the league again?" she asked hopefully.

"Uhm… I wouldn't count on that" he said. "I don't think Roselyn would want me to do that. But hey, saving this world is already more than she wanted in the first place."

His face lighted up and in a voice overflowing with happiness he told her: "she really loves me. Otherwise she would never let me do this. She really cares about me."

Shayera brought a smile on her face.

"That's beautiful" she forced herself to say.

"Yeah, huh?" he smiled. "Well, got to go now. Roselyn's waiting."

"Goodbye, Flash" Shayera smiled, "hope I'll see you again."

"Goodbye, Shayera" he said, turning around and running back to the place he called home.

Shayera looked to the ground. It was hard to believe Roselyn let him do this. At first, she thought she was using Wally, playing his love, but now… If she wanted anything bad to happen to him, she would've let him do this. And Shayera was sure Wally wouldn't do this if Roselyn told him too.

Perhaps it was time to face it. Roselyn really loved Wally, fair and without any other meaning. And Wally loved Roselyn, more than he ever loved anyone.

* * *

_**Hehe, that was a crappy ending. But hey, Shayera had to break up with John 'cause I'm NOT going to let her cheat. Cheaters must die! XD But, anyways. I liked this chapter more than the last one, but I don't know about you. Only the end was a bit… Oh well, I just don't like it that much. And I also know that in the two previously chapters Wally wasn't the Flash anymore and now he's back and that's all pretty fast (hey, he IS the Fastest Man Alive) but in my fic several MONTHS has passed, so it's actually an amount of time. What I wanted to 'achieve' with this chapter is that all of you know, even how much it doesn't seem like that, Roselyn DOES love Wally. Please REVIEW! They make me so happy and I need it 'cause school is starting again! '( But I'll try to keep writing, okay?)**_

_**I still love all of the people who already reviewed. To all of them: You're simply the best! **_


	9. Chapter 8: The Boy She Betrayed

_**The Boy She Betrayed**_

Roselyn sat wide awake, staring at the darkness. Her heart felt like it was shattering into thousand pieces. Looking at the person sleeping next to her, she felt tears coming up and she brought a hand to her mouth to prevent her from crying. The darkness around her made it almost impossible to see anything, so she stared at his face without seeing anything really. Tears filled her blue eyes and slowly she stood up, carefully not to wake him and she walked to the window. Only one question was repeating over and over again in her mind.

How could she do this to him?

Tomorrow, tomorrow it all would be over. If she only made it until tomorrow… But she knew she couldn't anymore.

How could she do this him?

Her hand touched to cold glass of the window. The city lights burned like thousand stars in a night that never completely came. Listening to every single sound in the room, she stared off in the distance. No cars drove anymore and all the people were gone. The city slept, just like her loved one. She turned around, staring at the place were their bed was.

How could she do this him?

Fear, she told herself. She was so afraid. If she was stronger, she would never do this to him. If she had any kind of respect for herself and him, she would run. Just like she told him to do. Run, run and never come back. He didn't deserve this. Slowly, tears began to fell out of her blue eyes. Without any sound she looked to the ground and let her pain take control of her. In all silence her tears slid over her cheeks and fell on the ground, leaving darker spots that would disappear again. She buried her head in her hands, her long, blonde hair falling like a curtain for her face. Standing there, all alone in the darkness surrounding her, she wondered how she could this let ever get this far.

How the hell could she do this to him?

Wally turned around in his sleep, mumbling some words she couldn't understand. Her eyes went in the direction he was sleeping and slowly she walked to him. Carefully to make no sound at all, her hand reach at his red hair, caressing the flaming locks. As her hand touched his head, Wally mumbled something again, but he didn't wake. She bit on her lip, watching his sleeping face.

How could she ever do this to him?

Her lips pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. The small smile on his face widened a bit and that moment Roselyn knew. She couldn't. There was no way she could hand him over like that, watch how they would… hurt him. No! She wouldn't let that happen. A bit faster than she wanted to she stood up, turning around and whipping her tears away. Resolved she made her way out of the room, closing to door softly behind her. She quickly grabbed a pen and a paper and wrote a little note. Her heart raced faster than she could've imagined it would. Bowing over the paper she wrote the words in her heart up. She laid the pen down, starring before her. Fear ran trough her blood, but she couldn't give up now. On the moment she wanted to turn around and leave, she heard the phone ringing. While she cursed the one who dared to call she ran to the phone, picking it up and whispered, so Wally couldn't hear: "with Roselyn?"

"You're not quitting, right?" a threatening voice on the other side of the line said.

"I can't do this…" she whispered, feeling the tears coming again.

"You're weak, we can't stop now" the voice got angrier.

"He doesn't deserve this!" she raised her voice a bit, immediately hoping Wally didn't hear.

"Perhaps he doesn't, but think about the others. Imagine their faces. They deserve all the bad things."

"I don't want to hurt him…" she whispered, "promise we you won't hurt him and I'll stick to the plan. Say you don't care and I'm telling him everything, right now."

"You wouldn't…" the voice sounded surprised.

Searching all her courage, she said as threatening as she could: "just try me."

"Okay, Roselyn, I won't hurt him" the voice promised, "but you have to stick to the plan."

"Got that" Roselyn confirmed and she hung up.

She turned around, picked the pen up and wrote a last sentence under her note. As she laid the pen back she stared at the room where Wally was sleeping one last time. Than she disappeared into the night, wishing that whatever Wally would do if he woke up, he wouldn't go and search her. For one short second she whished his love for her wasn't as real as she thought it was.

* * *

The sun woke Wally up. He slowly stretched his arms, still half asleep and turned around to meet the familiar blue eyes watching him. But they weren't there. Immediately all his senses were at high alert. In as second he stood up, almost screaming: "Roselyn?!"

No answer.

He felt his heart racing at an alarming speed and fear caused him to stare at the wall in front of him for a few seconds. Tears of simple despair burned behind his eyes. What he feared all along seemed now so awful close. He turned around and racing around in super speed he searched the whole house, screaming her name. The tears started to fall, faster and faster. He reached the table and wanted to open the door that leaded to the streets as he saw a simply, white paper. Grabbing it in super speed, he whipped the tears away so he could read.

_My dear Wally,_

_I don't think faith likes us together. For that, I have to leave you again. I'm so sorry I can't tell you exact why. Please forgive me, Wally. I do love you, never forget that, but I think we're just not meant to be. I'm really, really sorry._

_Do with your life what you want to now. Forget your promise, forget me. I hope Shayera can give you the love I wanted to give you. I miss you already, Wally. But it is the best way. Join the League again if you want to. _

_Since the day I left you, I wanted to come back, you have to believe that. You're my whole world, and I just don't want you to get hurt. Believe me, Wally, this is the best way._

_I love you,_

_Roselyn_

_P.S: Meet me Saturday at 2 am at the place we used to hide. I want to see you one more time… Please?_

Tears dripped upon the paper and Wally felt all the life slipping away from him. With his mouth open, to scream words that wouldn't come, he staggered a few steps backwards, until he felt the wall in his back. Staring without seeing anything at all, he fell trough his knees, really, really slowly.

_How could she do this to me?_

"NO!" he screamed finally, burying his head in his hands, making himself as small as possible.

There was nothing, nothing on this whole earth that could've hurt him more than what he just read. How could she?! Saying she loves him and leaving him at the same time. With a quick move he ripped the paper into thousand of pieces, smashing it away. As he watched the pieces whirling to the ground, he felt more desperate than he ever did before.

_She left me again… AGAIN!_

He never ever felt so angry before. What was he supposed to do now? Move on with his life? A sarcastic grin crossed his lips, but the tears kept falling.

_She IS my life._

It was really to naïve to think things would be alright for once… No, things always, always had to go wrong. Slowly, he brought a hand to his face, whipping his tears of pain away. His eyes went to the pieces of the paper, lying on the ground. He got up again and walked right over the pieces, walking with an emotionless face to the door. If she wanted to see him, fine, she would see him.

His face turned into a hard mask of pain. One, one last time she could take a good look at his face. He didn't need her, not if things were like this.

_Since the day I left you, I wanted to come back, you have to believe that. You're my whole world, and I just don't want you to get hurt. Believe me, Wally, this is the best way._

Liar! He knew she never meant those stupid words. Without knowing it, he clenched his fists. Stupid, stupid girl. He felt the tears coming back, as the words on the letter kept repeating, over and over again. Every damn step he took again. He couldn't make it go away.

He still needed her.

After all what she had done, after all what she made him go trough, after all those years and he still needed her.

_I'm such a pathetic person, really. But one day, Roselyn, I won't need you anymore. One day… Someday… I'll be… I'll be what I want to be. A real hero._

* * *

Roselyn looked trough the window. In silence she was praying Wally wouldn't come. He couldn't be that stupid! For once, she hoped he bumped into that Shayera-girl and she made him stop.

"Rosy… Wanna talk to me?" she froze when she heard his voice.

"Wally… Y-You came…"

"Yeah, that's what you wanted right?" he sounded so cold.

_No, no! Stupid boy._

Roselyn turned around. She wanted to scream he had to run, to go away and forget her. But instead of doing that, she smiled her sweetest smile. She tried not to look to the dark corner behind Wally, knowing he was there. Taking a step back, she said: "so you got my letter?"

"Yup" a tear fell over his face, "why…"

He never got the chance to finish his question, 'cause behind him a man stepped out of the shadows, hitting his face.

Wally fell on the ground, jumping back on his feet again only a few seconds later. His mouth fell open.

"You're…" he started.

"So, you do remember me" the man smirked.

Wally was speechless. He **did** remember that man. He was the one who took Roselyn away from him, the one who kept laughing with him. Wally could hear his laughter in his head.

"Rosy, what the hell is going on" he said, looking to her face.

"I'm so sorry, Wally" she said, looking to the tips of her feet. "So sorry…"

"Rose…" his voice faded away as he felt another beat in his face.

He fell on the ground, but he was to confused to concentrate on the fight. He got hit over and over again, but he could only hear her words.

_I'm so sorry Wally, so sorry._

Right before the darkness took over him, it hit him.

She **knew **this. He stepped right into her trap.

Then the darkness pulled him away from whatever happened in this world.

* * *

Hey, hey, sorry for the long wait. I've started writing another story (hehe, you can kill me now) so I forgot about this. But than I saw my reviews and they were all asking for an update, so I did. And yes, the boy on the phone was the boy who treahtened Wally before. I know the ending sucks, but you'll have to live with that. I'll try updating sooner.

Thnx to all my reviewers. I still love you guys

Pls review this chappiej too! D


End file.
